Yet Another Cinderella Story
by Boysboysboys love em
Summary: Skyar Perry and her family move to L.A for her 2 step sisters chance at the big time. She is forced to work for her family and to find a job working at the Palm Woods. Will her life be just another Cinderella story?
1. Here We Go

**A/N Hello, hello, hello, I am your beloved Count Olaf! Welcome to my humble abode. *Record scratch* sorry bout that. Just a little bit of playing around there. This is just another Cinderella story, but with an OC. I hope you all enjoy this adaption of the classic story.**

_**Summary: Skylar Perry is Blair Richards step daughter. Her father married Blair when Skylar was only 9. Skylar has always been put down by her step mother and 2 step sisters Bianca and Mckenzie. One day Skylar and her family move to L.A where her two step sisters start on the road to stardom. Skylar is forced to work for her family and to find a job working at the Palm Woods, only it isn't a job that most kids have. Will Skylar's life be just another Cinderella story? **_

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot and my OCs. BTR and the original Cinderella story do not belong to me. So if someone says otherwise…THEY ARE LYING!**

**Chapter 1**

**(Here We Go)**

***Skylar's POV***

"Lindsey! Get down here!" my step mother yells from outside. I roll my eyes and walk to my bedroom window.

"I'll be down in a few minutes!" I yell.

"A few minutes is too long. Be down now!" she yells. I grab my suitcase, and drag it down the stairs. Well this is going to be a strenuous trip. I open the front door, and sit my suitcase down on the asphalt. I pull out my spare house key and lock the door behind me. I'm Skylar, but my step family calls me by my first name Lindsey. I think they do it just because I don't like it.

"Can you walk any slower?" Bianca, my step sister, asks while sighing dramatically. I put my key in my pocket and spin on my heels. I give her a death glare and raise my hand to flick her off. "Mother! Lindsey is threatening to kill me!" Bianca says with a smirk and her arms folded over her chest.

"I saw it too mom. She even called her a female dog!" Mckenzie, Bianca's twin, adds from nowhere. The twins both have dark -almost black- brown hair. Bianca's hair is usually straightened and she always has blue streaks in her hair. Mckenzie keeps her hair naturally curly, and she has purple streaks. They both have dark blue eyes. They have olive skin and are the '_cool_'girls at our high school. Blair looks almost exactly like them but instead of long hair she has shoulder length hair. She doesn't have streaks either. I scoff and gesture to them while step mom goes digging through her huge purse.

"I did not." I say softly. Step mom comes up from her purse.

"Lindsey! I will not have any of your sardonic comments during this trip. This is the time for my babies to shine!" she says while doing some weird movement in the air. I look into the sky for a split second. She clears her throat and I put my attention back on her. "Now get the rest of these bags into the car." She commands. I paste on a fake smile and do as she says. Just 3 more years until freedom. I can do this.

I pull my bags to the car and take a look at all the bags they just left out of the car. Can they not do anything themselves? I sigh and try to see how I can get all of these large bags into this small trunk. I put in 3 of Blair's –step mom's- bags. Then 3 of Bianca's, and then 3 of Mckenzie's.

"Step mom- I mean Blair, there isn't enough room for my bags or the other 15 bags you guys brought." I tell Blair.

"Tie all of the bags to the roof of the car and get in." she says from the driver's seat of the car. I put all the bags on the roof and tie them down with a thick rope. I push on them to make sure they won't fall off while we are driving.

"Okay. It's time to head out." I mumble to myself. The other 20 bags belonging to the twins and Blair were already packed into the 3rd row of seats in the white Cadillac Escalade. I guess they did do some work. I'm shocked. I try to open up the doors to the third row, but just as my hand touches it Mckenzie locks the door.

"Haha very funny. Open the door." I demand while banging on the window. Bianca and Mckenzie start giggling. I roll my eyes and continue to bang on my door.

"Stop playing around back there Lindsey." Blair commands. She unlocks the door and I climb into the cramped back seat. Blair is sitting in the front with the shot gun seat empty. Bianca and Mckenzie are sharing the spacious second row of seats. And I am stuck with sharing the third row with 50 million freaking bags. Yeah you could say I do most of the work in this family and don't get the respect I deserve but!...never mind, you'd be completely right.

Blair, my step mom, is taking me and my step sisters to L.A because she is trying to make them famous. I'm only coming along because well she said and I quote "Lindsey darling, we can't just leave you here in you lonesome. You know you don't have any friends here to keep you company…You have to come with us because we want you to come with us sweet heart."

By that she means 'you can't stay here. You are friendless and you don't have anyone else who even comes close to loving you. I can't leave you here because I don't trust you here alone in this house.' You may think I'm exaggerating, and maybe I am, but I doubt it. Everything she says is true though. All of my family lives in Miami. We live in Jacksonville. I am friendless but that's only because I'm related to evil incarnate. Every time I've tried to make friends she would ruin it. Why? I don't know.

Anyway as much as I hate to admit it they do sing well. It could be the years of singing lessons and chorus. They have an agent and everything; she even got them signed to a record deal. Rocque Records is the name I think. The only bad thing is they are _horrible _at dancing, and I cannot stress them enough. It's like watching a baby try to take its first step. It's entertaining, yet sad, and a little pitiful. This Gustavo guy says he can turn a dog into a pop star. I sure hope he means it.

:

:

:

**~*After an annoying few hours on the plane*~**

We finally get to L.A and I. Am. Speechless. I thought Florida was nice, but L.A is the shined. There are lots of people here and I smell the Pacific Ocean in the air. I like it here already. Being here makes me feel like I can start a whole new life. Clean and fresh.

"Okay girls. Let's go outside. The limo is waiting." Blair says. The twins follow her, leaving me to get the bags and luggage.

"Of course." I say to myself.

"Omg! Can you believe it Bi? We are going to be famous!" Mckenzie says while they walk ahead of me.

"Ikr! This is so exciting!" Bianca responds. I almost trip over my feet and tumble into the bags.

"A little help please?" I ask. They ignore me and keep talking.

"I wonder if we are going to meet any famous celebrities!" Bianca squeals. "It would be so awesome if I get to meet J-Beibs!"

"No, Taylor Lautner!" Mckenzie adds.

"My arms are about to break off." I say.

"Wait. Jett Stetson!" Bianca sighs dreamily.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" Mckenzie breaks off.

"…BIG TIME RUSH!" they both yell and break into a giggle fit.

"These bags aren't meant to all be carried by a single 16 year old girl." I add.

"Lindsey, I am tired of your complaining. You should be carrying them. Maybe it'll help you lose some of that excessive weight." Blair says while facing me. My mouth drops open and the twins break into a fit of laughter. Blair turns back around and dings the bell on the counter of the hotel. I just stand there looking at her back with my mouth still open and my eyes wide. And you thought I was exaggerating?

"Welcome to the Palm Woods. How may I help you?" A man in a suit with fries in his hands asks. Blair gets a scowl on her face and she looks absolutely disgusted.

"Um, I'm Blair Richards and I'm here checking in with my children." She says. I notice the man's nametag says Mr. Bitters. He does seem kind of bitter. He starts to type on his computer for a few seconds and then hands us 3 keys.

"Room 2I. Have a Palm Woods day." He says with an unenthusiastic smile. Blair snatches the keys out of his hand. She keys one for herself, gives one to the twins, and throws one to me. It lands on the floor right in front of my feet. They walk towards the elevator and the twins turn their heads and wink at me while they walk away. I drop all the bags and plop down on the ground.

I run my hands over my face and sigh tiredly.

"Hey do you need some help?" someone asks me. Look up to see a guy looking back at me.

"Um, yeah. I guess so. Thanks. I'm Skylar by the way." I tell the guy.

"Carlos." He says with a smile. He puts his hand out and I grab it. He pulls me up into a standing position and then we shake hands. "So Skylar, are you moving in for good because you have a lot of stuff?" He asks. I nervously chuckle.

"No actually I'm taking up my step families bags. Plus my own." I gesture to my one plain green suitcase out of all the pink and glittery ones. He makes and 'o' shape with his mouth. "Yeah, they aren't exactly light packers." I tell him while running a hand over the top of my head.

"Well I'm going to help you…where are you staying?" he asks. I bend down and pick up the key.

"2I." I reply. Hey that rhymes!

"That's right next door to me and my friend's apartment!" he exclaims happily.

"Really? Wow a new friend already." I say with my smile. I'm liking this town more and more every second. I put my key in my mouth and grab as many bags as I can. Carlos grabs the other ones and we head to the elevator.

We get to 2I and I drop the bags once again.

"Thanks Carlos. I can take it from here." I tell him.

"Are you sure?" he asks still holding the suitcases.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help." I say with a small smile. He nods and then walks away back to the elevator. I unlock the door to our apartment and pull a few bags in the room.

"Whoa, this is nice." I whisper. The apartment had a warm glow to it. Everything was either orange red or brown. It seemed kind of earthy, my kind of place. A flat screen TV in HD. Coolio! I look around some more…holy freaknik! An indoor swing set? Yes, this place is sexy…very sexy.

"Going to the pool. Unpack the clothes and stuff into everyone's rooms. After that do whatever the hell you want." Blair tells me as she comes out of her room in a swimsuit. I gag a little in my mouth. She grabs a towel and walks out the door. A few bangs and then a break are heard in the room next to Blair's. Mckenzie comes tumbling out of the room in a pink bikini top and shorts.

"Lindsey, I uh, broke the lamp on the table so call the maintenance man. And fix it before I get back.

"What do I look like a slave?" I ask. She puts her hands on her hips and looks at me weirdly.

"Do you _really _want me to answer that?" she asks. I don't say anything for a while. "My point exactly. Now get it fixed, and make sure my clothes are folded up in my drawer Cinder." She says as she saunters out of the room. My shoulders droop and then out comes Bianca in a skirt and tank top from the same room Mckenzie came from. She walks out without acknowledging my presence in the room. I let out a puff of air and then walk to the door. I pull in all of the bags and crap into the living room. I separate the bags by person then put them in each room.

Take out, fold, put away, take out, fold, put away. Take out, decorate, take out, and decorate. I go through this routine for a full 4 hours. Afterwards I change my clothes and then walk around the Palm Woods.

I end up finding Blair and Mckenzie at the pool lounging. This Palm Woods pool scene is pretty nice. I'm not looking forward to being around them so I'm not going there. I end up walking around to the park.

"Hey you!" someone shouts to me. I look around. I notice a curly haired brunette girl sitting on a bench. I point to myself.

"Yes you, come here." she says.

"Okay…" I say reluctantly. I walk to the girl and sit down as far as I possibly can get on the bench.

"Can you help me with my lines?" she asks. What?

"Um…sure. I guess so." I say. She hands me a script and I take it.

"Page 4." She says. I look at the cover. _Ninjas vs. Pirates the Movie_? Ooh sounds cool. I flip to page four. I clear my throat.

"Arg, ye never be able to beat me, ye dingy ninja!" I say in a pirate voice.

"Let's go then pirate. Show me what you got." The girl says.

"Fire!" I yell.

"Fire? Where?" she asks while looking around. I make an unenthusiastic bang sound. "Almost had me pirate. But your cannons are no match for my ninja skills." She jumps up and starts kicking and punching the air. I put down the script.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you asking me to do this? I don't know you." I say while looking at her chop the air.

"You look like you play a mean pirate…and you do. I'm Camille."She says. She stops being a ninja long enough for me to shake her hand.

"Lindsey. I go by Skylar. So just call me Skylar." I tell Camille.

"Skylar…cool name. Hey you want to be my friend?" she asks. That was pretty straight forward.

"Yeah! Of course!" I exclaim happily.

"Great! Hey what's your cell number so we can text later on?" she asks. We trade numbers, and then I tell Camille goodbye as she leaves for her audition. And the day keeps getting better. I get up and skip back to the Palm Woods.

_Back door cracked_

_We don't need a key_

_We get in for free_

_No VIP sleaze_

_Drink that kool-aid_

_Follow my lead _

_Now you're one of us_

_You're coming with me-_

I pull out my phone and read the text message that I just got.

**1 new message From Step Bitch**

_Meetin studio. 5 mins b car_

I put my phone away and start walking to the Palm Woods again. I stop in the parking lot and see Blair filing her nails while leaning on the door of the car. Bianca is already in the car with her earplugs in, and Mckenzie is brushing her hair. These people I call a family are so self centered. Blair notices my arrival and looks aggravated.

"Didn't I tell you to be here in 5 minutes? I've been waiting here for 10 minutes just filing my nails. Now look what you made me do. They are filed down to stump!" she yells. It took me 2 minutes to get here but I've learned it's better to just admit to anything than to feel her wrath.

"Sorry I wasn't on time." I say while looking down. She scoffs and gets in the car. I follow behind and climb in the third row again.

This is my life as Skylar. This…is just another Cinderella story.

**A/N and scene…how was it? I think I can go somewhere from here but I need you guys, my readers, to help me decide if I should keep working on in of forget about it all together. If I get to 30 visitors by the end of the week, I'll update. Reviews are still better than gold to me…well maybe not but you get the point. So pweety pwease review! *Pouty face***

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	2. A Job?

**A/N Hey, something I want to say. Skylar is NOT…NOT…NOT perfect! She won't be perfect. I don't plan on her being perfect! If she seems like she's perfect PLEASE tell me. I don't want her to be perfect so if you see perfection let me know. I will CHANGE IT! Thank you for your time :) I forgot to tell you guys, Skylar looks like Olivia Olsen. Just thought you would want to know that. I'll put up a pic on my bio. Now on to capítulo dos.**

**Disclaimer: the fantastical band-slash-group-slash-show-slash-song Big Time Rush does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. I do own my plot and my characters so no touchy…nooo touchy. No touch!**

**Chapter 2**

**(A Job?)**

***Skylar's POV***

We drive to Rocque Records. I'm excited to meet this guy. He seems like a pretty talented man. So yeah, we get there and see a huge building. Bianca and Mckenzie squeal and jump out the car as soon as we park. They make a run for the building…well as much of a run that they could manage in heels. Blair turns the car off and gets out. I'm last. She made this rule to where I am always supposed to be the last one out the car. Don't know the cause. She did it just to be an ass.

All of us to get to the floor where the big star Gustavo is meeting us. We get there and we see an African American woman holding a clipboard. Maybe the girls' new manager? A big man in sunglasses and a cool looking jacket is standing there next to her.

"Welcome to Rocque Records. I'm Kelly." The lady says comes up to us to shake Blair's hand. Kelly has a warm smile on her face. Blair just looks at her hand in pure disgust. Kelly awkwardly retracts he hand and clears her throat. Her smile falters. "Um, this is Gustavo." She says. Gustavo does that 'I'm cool' slight nod. Blair actually smiles.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Rocque." She says as she walks up to him. They shake hands and the girls and Blair follow him to the office for some contract discussing. I walk over to Kelly.

"Don't take it to the heart. She's like that to everybody." I let her know.

"Thanks…who are you again?" she asks me.

"I'm Skylar Perry. The step sister of the girls. Nice to meet you." I say with my hand out. She takes it.

"Kelly Wainwright. I'm Gustavo's assistant." She says with a smile. I like this lady.

"Kelly do you mind showing me around the studio." I ask her. They are going to expect me to know where everything is when they get back. I'm responsible for everything.

"Sure." She says. "Follow me." she directs. She guides me to a hallway with like 30 posters on the wall. "This-" she starts. "-is the Rocque Records Hall of Fame." She says. Boy Quake? Boy Blast? Boyz in the Attic? Angel Angel!

"I love these groups! Gustavo produced all of their songs?" I ask awestruck.

"Yep."

"Wow." We keep walking until we reach the end. Big Time Rush. "My sisters love these guys." I say pointing to the poster. "Especially this guy." I say pointing to the tall brunette.

"That's James." Kelly says.

"Yeah he's the one they love." I say with a smirk. Hey! That's that Carlos guy I met earlier! He's a singer?

"I'll show you to the studio. Come on." She says. I turn from the poster to follow her. "Do you sing?" she asks me.

"No, no, no no. I can't carry a tune worth a lick." I admit.

"Really?"

"Yes." I say laughing.

"Can you dance?" she asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. I never dance in front of people so I'm not really sure."

"Show me a few of your moves." She says with a smile. I blush and look down.

"No. I can't. I don't like dancing in front of people." I say. She laughs.

"It's okay." she assures me. "Here is our recording studio." she tells me when we get into a red recording area. "Back there is where the guys practice dancing." She says. I look through a glass window to an open area. Cool. I admire my step sister's new work area.

"Hey where'd you buy that bracelet?" Kelly asks. I look at the little silver charm bracelet on my wrist.

"My mom gave it to me…before she um, passed away." I say solemnly.

"Oh my gosh! I-I'm so sorry to hear about that." she says.

"It's okay. Um yeah she gave it to me when I was like 4. I add on a charm for each really important moment in my life.

"Well that's cool." She says. Right now I have 6. 2 deaths, 1 marriage, 2 times moving, and 1 for being in Hollywood.

"Yeah." I say. An awkward silence fills the air. Neither one of us wanting to be the one to say something first. She walks me back to Gustavo's office area. The twins, Blair and Gustavo all come out of the office.

"Then it's settled. Gypsy Love will start tomorrow." Gustavo says to them. Gypsy Love? Who the hell is Gypsy Love? "Have the girls here first thing tomorrow." he bellows.

"Yes Mr. Rocque. They'll be here you can count on it." Blair says. "Let's go girls." She instructs. She walks towards the exit and the girls and I follow. I wave to Kelly and she gives me a smile back.

"See you next time Kelly!" I say with a smile. Blair directs a glare in my direction. I press my lips together in a tight line. We all walk back out to the SUV. The twins get in first, then Blair, and finally me. What can I say? She starts the truck and pulls out of the lot. After a good 3 minutes she turns her attention to me.

"What. Did I tell you about talking to people Lindsey?" she practically growls. I bite my lip at her aggressive tone.

"Don't. When I talk it's a waste of precious time, and I most likely will say something to screw up." I reply quietly.

"Yes. _You_ are meant to blend in with the shadows and do as Bianca, Mckenzie or I say. _We_ are the ones people want to see, and talk to, so keep your fucking mouth closed. You are to be _neither_ seen nor heard. Got it?" She asks.

"Yes Blair." I reply letting my head hands. During this whole shebang a bang Mckenzie and Bianca were snickering quietly. Blair stops at a red light and looks at me through the rearview mirror. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Skylar you need to get a job." Blair says. The hell?

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"You heard me. Wait let me rephrase that. You _will_ get a job in the next 2 days." She says as the light turns green again.

"That's impossible! I don't know how to do anything! I-I'm only 16! How many people would hire a 16 year old girl? Wh-Why do I even need a job?" I exclaim.

"Well make it happen. I'm tired of you mooching off of my money you little brat, and I won't have you living off of the twins' money." She says evenly. "Get a job or you will never see daylight again."

"Okay."

"Well now that that's out of the way. Do you love our name or do you love it?" Mckenzie asks Bianca.

"I like totally love it! Gypsy Love. Perfect!" Bianca responds.

"We are going to famous!"

"All of the boys are going to LOVE us."

"Ikr. They will be begging to get our numbers." I sigh and sit back in my seat. I grab my iPod and go through my songs. I find _Purple Rain_ by Prince _& the Revolution_ and click it. I put in my ear buds and listen to the song. Well it's not that bad an idea. I could make some money for myself. That's good right? I could even move out if I had enough money. That would be heaven…

:

:

:

I am again left at 2I. I can't leave until I figure out a job to get. Blair's rules. I got a news paper and look through the 'Help Wanted' ads.

"Mind reader? No! Fire fighting assistant? Heck no. Whale whisperer? Nope. Cabinet cleaner?" I throw down my news paper. This, is useless. The only work I've ever done is cut grass and cook. I could always find a job at McDonalds…that's it! I can work at Mickey Ds. Anyone can get a job at McDonnalds. I mean how hard is it taking orders and flipping burgers? I've been doing it more than half of my life already. I jump up off the couch and head out the door. This is going to be a piece of cake.

:

When I got to the nearest Mickey D's, the manager took me in right away. Turns out they needed someone to work the drive thru asap. He had me start like right when I got there. He told me I looked 'trustworthy'. His words exactly. I blushed from the compliment.

"Thanks Mr. Waterson. I won't let you down." I assure him. He puts a cap with the gold M on it on my head.

"Good. Now start taking those orders." He says with a smile. He walks off and my first customer drives up.

"Welcome to McDonalds. May I take your order?" I ask into the microphone.

"Yes. Can I get 4 Big Macs and 3 large fries? 2 diet cokes…wait make that one diet coke and the other one a mountain dew. On two of those Big Macs I don't want pickles, onions, sauce, cheese, lettuce, or tomatoes. On the other two I want extra mayo lettuce, pickles; I want French fries added in between the bun on all of them. 1 large cookies and crème McFlurry's but take out the crème and add apple pie with the crust cut off." she says.

"…what? Um, can you please repeat that?" I ask timidly. She sighs and repeats the whole thing. Who buys that much crap! Whoever is eating this stuff is going to have a heart attack!

"Hello! Did you get my order that time?" she asks rudely.

"Ohh I'm sorry I zoned out. Can you repeat that one last time? And may I make a suggestion. You shouldn't eat all this food. You are going to have a heart attack with all these carbs and calories. You have to be fat as hell to eat all this."

"I'll let you know that I am _big boned. Where_ is your manager? This is ridiculous!" she screeches. One of my co-workers, a guy, pushes me out the way to get to the window. He talks to her then turns to me.

"Damn it man! Learn to respect the customers. You don't tell the customers not to eat. You try to get them to buy MORE! Are you retarded or something? Geez." He mumbles.

"All this stuff isn't good for the customers!" I say. He rolls his eyes.

"Screw the customers! Just get the money and stop being such a health freak bitch." He says. I scoff. Bitch? Yeah screw this job. I storm over to the intercom mic and push away the girl standing in front of it.

"Fuck you." I point to the guy who called me a bitch. "Fuck you." I point to the Supervisor. "Fuck you." I point to a random co-worker. I point to a lady in the back "You're cool." I say. She smiles. "Fuck you, I'm out!" I declare. I grab a wrapped up burger that is just sitting on the counter and throw it at the face of the dick that called me a bitch. I march out with as much dignity as possible. I'm keeping this dang hat.

"Yep. Not a good fast food worker." I say to myself, but man, it felt good to say that! I walk back to the Palm Woods and see a guy with a scraggly brown beard and leaf blower. I still need a job…maybe I could help the maintenance man out. I run up to him and tap him on the shoulder.

"What?" he asks when he turns around. He turns of the blower and looks down at me.

"Sorry to disturb you, but are you hiring by any chance?" I ask. He looks confused.

"What do you know how to do?" he asks.

"Well I can work a lawn mower, I know how to trim hedges…um, I can fix a clogged toilet, and fix a broken dishwasher. I'm pretty good at fixing electronics like , DVDs, Cable boxes, and air conditioners. I know how to plant flowers and how to clean out a pool." I say.

"Wow." He says shocked. I smile triumphantly. "Sure, yeah, you're hired. What's your name?"

"Skylar." I say.

"Well Skylar. You are now officially a maintenance maid." He says. I give him a hug. He pats my back awkwardly.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. Mr…"

"Just call me Buddha Bob." He says with a smile.

"Thanks Mr. Buddha Bob!" I say. I run to the elevator. My first job ever is in L.A as a maintenance woman. That's not something you hear every day. I push the up button on the elevator and I see Carlos and one of his friends in it. Another member of BTR.

"Hey, Carlos. New guy." I say raising an eyebrow at the guy.

"I'm Logan." The spiky haired brunette says.

"I'm Skylar. Nice to meet you Logan." I say. My phone buzzes signaling a new text. "One second guys."

**1 new message 6:17pm From Camille**

_Meet me da pool asap. Bring a swim suit!_

I put up my phone.

"I have to go now. I'll see you guys around." I say waving. They get out of the elevator and I get in. it takes me to the second floor and I go to 2I. I open the door and jog to my room. I go through my drawer and pull out a strapless blue tankini. I pull it on and wrap a towel around my waist. I pull up my hair and go back out my room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blair asks me as she walks to me.

"The pool." I say simply. "Don't worry I'll be back in like an hour I'm just going to make sure the twins are okay." I say running out the room before she can say anything else. I jog down the stairs and to the pool. I see Camille sitting at a table.

"What's the emergency Camille?" I ask sitting next to her.

"I got the part!" she says.

"What part?" I ask.

"The part of Lilac in _Ninjas vs. Pirates the Movie_!" she yells.

"Really? That's awesome! I'm so happy for you!" I say giving her a hug. She starts shushing me.

"Logan's coming over act cool." She demands. On cue BTR Logan walks over to us.

"Hey Camille. Skylar?" he says confused. Camille looks back and forth between us.

"You know each other?"

"We meet at the elevator like 10 minutes ago." Logan says.

"Yeah." I agree. He sits flanking Camille on the other side and puts his arm around her shoulder. I smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"You two going out?" I ask. Camille shrugs. How do you not know if you are going out with someone?

"I think so." Logan says. I look a Camille for an explanation.

"On again off again." she supplies me.

"That explains it alright. Oh, guess what." I say.

"What." She says.

"Guess first."

"You said guess what so I guessed what."

"That makes no sense."

"You said to guess what so I guessed the word what like you said." I look at her confused.

"I didn't mean like tha-" Logan then cuts me off.

"Just tell us." he says.

"Hey man. I barely know you…then again I barely know her either. Therefore it doesn't matter…anyway I got a job." I finally say. I was starting to confuse myself.

"What kind of job?" Logan asks.

"Actress?" Camille asks.

"Singer?" Logan asks.

"Ooh a model?"

"A dancer?"

"No. I'm working with Buddha Bob now. I'm a maintenance girl." I say.

"Maintenance? Is that the best job you could get? In ALL of Hollywood, the job you decide to take is a maintenance girl? What the hell?" Camille asks.

"Yeah. I can't sing, I don't really dance, I suck at being a fast food worker. It's what I'm best at." I say with a one shoulder shrug. Camille face palms.

"I could have helped you find an acting job." She says.

"I need to get a job in the next day or so."

"Why." Logan asks.

"It's a long story." I say sheepishly. I notice both of them get comfortable in their spots and look at me expectantly. Oh, well I guess they actually want to hear about it. L.A has some pretty cool people here. I guess they are like my best friends now…well pretty much my only friends really.

"Well it all started when I was 3…"

**A/N Yes now she has two actual friends who will know her story! You guys will find out her story next chapter. You will just have to stick around until then to find out. This is all still in the first day of them moving here. Again if there is anything at all perfect about Skylar let me know. I'm always open to criticism. Oh and that F*ck you part was off Half Baked. I thought that was funny a heck man. I love that movie. Review! RevieW! Review! Review! Review!**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	3. Back In The Good Old Days

**A/N **_**Do you have a hall pass? *silence* I thought not**_**…okay well I think I'm going to start introducing my chapters with quotes from movies and stuff that I like. This chapter and the first chapters' quotes were off of **_**Lemony Snicket A series of Unfortunate Events**_**. Oh each time I'll do the quote and you can guess by sending it in a review and I will reveal it the next chapter. If it's a BTR quote you have to send in the episode name too and who said it for bonus points! I guess that means I should give you a different one now so that you can guess. I'll put it at the end…**

**Disclaimer: Why do you think it's here in the first place?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**(Back in the Good Old Days)**

***Skylar's POV***

"Well it all started when I was 3…my mom and my dad had finally finished putting together the house in Florida they had bought when I was born. Everything had been unpacked and they were settled. That's the only thing I can remember from then. I know about a year later my mom had died from a car crash. My dad told me that she was coming back from _Babies R' Us_ to bring home some more stuff for me. She was supposed to be getting me a new outfit to wear to one of my cousin's birthday parties." I start.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry to hear that." Logan says. I shrug.

"No problem." I say. Camille points to my bracelet.

"Who gave you that?" she asks.

"My mom. She gave it to me a few months before she…um passed away. I'm actually surprised it still fits. It was huge when I was little though so it kind of makes sense. It didn't have any charms on it at first though. She either didn't mean for it to be a charm bracelet, or she knew I'd add the charms on later. It's even got my initials on it." I say jingling my bracelet. "After that my dad and I lived alone in our house. After the first year my dad was back to his old self. Well kind of. He started acting normal again I should say. He started taking up my mom's responsibilities, like reading me bedtime stories, taking me to dance recitals, cooking, cleaning and all that jazz. He did all that and balanced out his job. He owned his own car dealership so we had a bit of money in the bank. He was my best friend and I was his. Even though I was raised by just my dad I didn't feel like I missed out on anything.

"Everything was going fine until my dad started to get lonely again. I was his everything yeah, but some things even I couldn't do for him. When I turned 8 He started going back into the dating market looking for female company. That's when he met Blair."

"Your step mom?" Camille asks.

"Step bitch more like it." I state deadpanned.

"Colorful language there." Logan says with a smirk. I smile.

"Yeah well she is. When he first met her I didn't like her. My dad just thought it was because I thought she was taking the place of my mom. That wasn't it at all. I didn't know what it was at first, but I did know she wasn't just there because she liked my dad. Anyway my dad was gaga over her and her two twin daughters. Bianca and Mckenzie were around my age so he automatically thought we'd all get along. Boy was he wrong. They hated me. My shaved half my head while I slept, they flushed all of my dolls, and they broke my mom's snow globe.

"When I was nine my dad finally proposed to Blair. They had a huge wedding and everybody came out for it. They had gone all out. I was one of the three flower girls in the ceremony…along with the twins. For our family picture Bianca, Blair, Mckenzie, my dad and I posed together. At the last minute Mckenzie bumped me out of the picture. My dad tried to have another picture taken, but Blair insisted we didn't have enough time to do it. So I cried and she turned a blind eye. Any other photos taken during the wedding all just happened to get 'lost' or 'accidently deleted' says Blair. Long story short there is no proof of me being at their wedding."

"The bitch…" Camille says.

"That's what I'm saying." I say. "Before all of us climbed in the limo my dad pulled me aside…"

_**~*Flashback*~**_

"_Come now. We need to get the rest of our things moved in. Let's go darlings." Blair says lifting the train of her dress and walking to the limo that awaits her. Her two 10 year old daughters follow suit and lift up their petal pink dresses. Phil Perry looks over his shoulder to watch his new bride and step daughters walk to their ride home with a smile. He hears a small sob come from behind him. He turns to see his young daughter standing with shiny trails of tears running down her flushed and chubby cheeks. _

_His grin disappears as a solemn frown takes its place. He looks once more at his newly made wife behind him before he kneels in front of his young daughter. The daughter who takes on the appearance of his first wife more and more every day. She hiccups and then brings up a hand to wipe at her eyes with. He grabs her hand and places it back at her side. She looks up from the ground as her father grabs a handkerchief from his tuxedo pocket and wipes away the tears falling from her brown eyes._

"_Shush, it's okay don't cry." He coos. She sniffles. "Why the water works kiddo?" a weak smile finds its way on her face from the nickname. Phil adorns an identical smile at the sight of his daughter smiling again. _

"_You love them more than mommy and me." She says softly. Her eyes turn glassy again and her father sighs._

"_No I don't. I could never love her more than I love your mother and definitely no more than I love you Sky. What would make you think that?" he asks. She shrugs and sniffles, then looks to the dewy grass beneath her feet. _

_He bites his lip and tries to think of a way to cheer up his glum child. An idea overtakes him and he smiles. "Skylar." He starts. She looks up and pouts. "Why don't we take another picture with everyone?" he asks. She looks at him in disbelief. How could he think of pictures at a time like this? How does he think a stinking picture with him and that dreaded step mother could cheer up her mood? Does he really believe that would put pep in her step?_

_He notices her disappointment in his idea. She doesn't want another try at a photo with her new family? He realizes his falter in his plan._

"_How about a picture just me and you? No Blair. No twins. No family. Just me and my number one girl?" he asks. This time he gets the reaction he hopes for. A smile. Not a half smile, one given when you don't want to disappoint someone by frowning, but a full smile. One that reaches the eyes and brightens his world. One that he looks forward to each time his daughter has something amazing she wants to share with him. He smiles along with his daughter and grabs his video camera from his pocket. _

_He holds it out as he grabs his daughter and holds her tight to his chest._

"_Say 'cheese is for losers'." He says with a smile. She giggles._

"_Cheese is for-" the click and flash of the camera cut her off. She blinks away the spots in her vision from the blinding light of the camera. Her father pulls the picture up and shows it to his daughter. They both laugh at the device. His eyes had taken on the red hue that comes from the flash of light._

"_You look like a vampire." She states with a smile. He chuckles heartedly. _

"_PHIL! LET'S GO!" Blair yells from the car. Phil sighs and stands up._

"_Coming sweetie." He says. "Let's go Sky." He says to his daughter as he holds out his hand. She looks at it and takes it in her own._

"_Okay daddy." She says as she walks to the car. _

_**~*Flashback Ends*~**_

"I still have that photo in a frame up in my room. Coincidently the next year my dad died of heart attack." I tell them. Camille gasps. "We had the funeral the day after. Blair made a big show out of it. There was a band. Lots of food. She cried dramatically and nearly threw herself in the casket after him screaming out 'WHHHHYYYYY?' and she got T.V displaying all the pictures she had of her and him to the mourners."

"And you weren't in any I'm guessing." Logan says.

"Nope. Not a single one." I supply. "The day after that Blair went back to acting like nothing happened. She started going shopping again. She bought each of the twins a new thousand dollar necklace and she bought me a plastic skeleton charm for my bracelet." I say showing them the little skeleton.

"Damn, that wasn't very nice." Camille says.

"Yeah. We moved then. We left Miami and went to Jacksonville. That's went all hell broke loose. Since we couldn't find the will all of my dad's funds went to Blair. She sold my dad's car dealership. She balled out. Bought a mansion for us in Jacksonville. 2 new cars, got liposuction, and paid off the house. I got moved up to the attic of the mansion. Lucky for me it had just been finished so it wasn't awful. It was small and hot yes, but I _was_ away from them. That's when I realized she wanted the money. It was always the money. I tried to confront her about it but instead I just got demoted to the family maid. I cooked, cleaned, fixed all of our appliances and the other things they didn't want to do."

"Why are you here then?" Logan asks me. I laugh.

"Funny story. Well Bianca and Mckenzie got signed with Gustavo Rocque. I know he's your producer too." I say to Logan. He sits up.

"So your sisters are the new girl group Gustavo told us to stay away from." He says.

"Stay away from?" I ask.

"He doesn't like us around any other female co-workers." He says nonchalantly. I smirk. Well that's nice to know.

"Nice. But yeah we live in 2I actually. I'm still treated like crap though. I got forced to get the job because she doesn't want me using her money. That's how I am where I am right now." I tell them with a clap of my hands.

"Wow, well your life has been very…eventful." Logan says.

"I'm still confused about your name." Camille says.

"Oh well most people call me Skylar. I really prefer to be called Skylar even though it's my middle name. My step family calls me Lindsey. I really don't like my first name so no one really calls me by it anymore." I say.

"Jeez. I don't really know what to say. Do your other friends back home know about this?" Camille asks.

"Don't have any friends back home. I tried but _she_ always found a way to fuck it up for me so I was kind of avoided you could say." I tell them. Camille face palms.

"Did she let you have _any _type of fun? I mean how mean can one woman be?" Camille says loudly. "Did she ruin your relationships too? I bet she did."

"Actually I've never actually had any type of boyfriend. I never even got to the friends stage with any guy." I say. She rolls her eyes.

"I'm slowly starting to hate this lady." She says.

"And that saying something coming from her." Logan adds.

"You don't even know her." I say.

"Yeah, well I really don't want to know her. She sounds awful." Camille tells me. Damn Skippy. Logan's phone buzzes and he looks at it for a second.

"I've got to go. Gustavo wants me at the studio." he says.

"Bye." Camille and I chorus. When Logan walks away Camille turns back to me.

"Enough glum. Let's have some fun." She says with a smile. She stands up and I notice her swim suit for the first time. A fire red bikini. She pulls me up out of my seat. "You know how to swim right?" she asks.

"Yep." I say. She smiles and then pulls me to the pool.

"Cool. I want ask you a few things while we're in the pool." She says with a smirk. I gulp. What kind of things could she possibly want to know?

We both climb into the chilly pool water. I let out a squeak from the surprising temperature change. Camille laughs and then I glare at her. I swim over to the deeper end near Camille. When I reach her she looks at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So which one of the guys do you like?" she asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean the Big Time Rush guys."

"Oh. Why do you think I like one of them?" I ask. She shrugs.

"Intuition." She states. Really now?

"Well _Logan's_ kind of cute." I say playfully. She glares at me and I start to laugh.

"Dude I'm just kidding!" I say. Her features soften. "You should have seen the look on your face." I say with a smile.

"Don't kid about that kind of stuff. Which one of them do you really like? Seriously though Logan's mine." She says deadpanned. I chuckle.

"I haven't met all of them. The only other one I've met is Carlos. I know who the other two are, but we haven't like _met_ met." I say.

"How do you like Carlos then?"

"He's pretty cool I guess. When I first got here he helped me bring all of my bags to my room." I say. "He seems sweet."

"He is. He's really nice. He isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer but he's awesome anyway. He's also a bit of a daredevil, and breaks a lot of stuff. So you might be seeing a lot of him with you being maintenance now." she says.

"Good to know." I say half heartedly.

"Hey, that's a good thing. Maybe you could ask him out sometime." She says nudging my shoulder with a sly smile. I start blushing.

"Me ask him out? Psh, what? Never." I say looking around. Her eyes widen and a full out smile breaks out.

"You really do like him? Skylar's got a crush on Carlos." She says. I shush her and put my hands over her mouth.

"You don't need to broadcast it to the whole place!" I exclaim. I move my hands away.

"Sorry." she says. "You should so ask him out though! I bet he'd say yes." She insists.

"Have you not seen me? I mean I'm not exactly the beautiful rose in a field of weeds. I'm just a regular girl. It's not like I can do anything spectacular. And besides, I'm a freaking maintenance person. That's not exactly a turn on for most guys." I whisper. "The guy is a pop star for Christ's sake. If anything I'd think he'd go after someone else who acts, or sings, or models."

"Stop rambling. You never know. Carlos may actually like a maintenance chick. If you don't ask him out, I'll do it for you. I could if get Logan to see if he like you." She says.

"No, no, no. I don't want you guys to try and fix up anything. I mean he barely knows me and I barely know him. It's not like we're in some book where's he's the hero and I'm the damsel in distress who fall in love at first sight and get married and ride off into the sunset on a majestic unicorn. It's more like he's the hero and I'm the person he rents the unicorn from." I say scowling. Camille rolls her eyes.

"Since you insist he won't like you I'll let it go for now. But I'm going to get you to ask him out at some point. Just watch." She says.

"Why are you so adamant about this?"

"It's what friend's do." She says. She smiles and then splashes water at my face.

"Hey!" I say while trying to block it with my hands. She laughs and I splash her back with more water. She raises and eyebrow at me and It turns into a full out splash fight within the whole pool. Everyone was getting in on the action. After a good ten minutes the devil walks in.

"LINDSEY!" she shouts. My head snaps to the lobby where I see her looking around for me. I turn to Camille in panic.

"Hide me." I whisper. She nods and goes in from of me. I peak from behind her and spot Blair walking towards the pool. Camille pushes me underwater. I submerge in the pool and try to hold my breath for as long as I possibly can. I really wish I was half fish right now. My chest starts to hurt from the lack of oxygen and I accidently open my mouth. Camille finally pulls me up once the coast is clear. I sputter up some water that had gotten in my mouth.

"What did she want?" I ask Camille.

"She just told everyone if they see you to send you to your apartment like now." she tells me. I sigh.

"I got to go then. I'll see you later Camille." I say climbing out of the pool. I grab my towel and pull it around my waist.

"Text me later on!" she yells after me.

"I will." I yell back. I walk through the lobby and to the elevator. I push the up button and get elevated to the second floor. I walk out and walk into the hallway. I mentally prepare myself for whatever she has planned for me to do. I open the door and the she devil sits changing through channels on the T.V angrily. I close the door behind me and she looks at me from her peripheral vision. She sets her jaw.

"Where were you?" she asks simply. I gulp.

"At the pool like I said." I say.

"Well I didn't see you. What happened to going to check on the twins?"

"Oh I did."

"They weren't at the pool. They went to the park…you went to the pool for yourself didn't you?" she asks surprisingly calm.

"Y-yes." I say unsure if this is what I should really say. She sighs and turns to face me fully.

"Lindsey. Lindsey, Lindsey, Lindsey. You really must learn to not be so self centered. Your sisters could have been hit by a bus." She states. Oh how I wish that would really happen. "Some people's needs come before your own mediocre 'chill time' at the pool. It's not like anyone would come up to you and…" She snorts. "…ask you out or something. You're not very pretty…and you're not very bright. I think it's time you came to your senses." She says. I think it's her life goal to just make me feel second-rate to everyone. It's like all her conversations with me are meant to kick me in the gut.

"Sorry." I say looking down. She stands up and walks over to me.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I have no choice but to ground you for the rest of the month." WHAT! She can't do that! I haven't even done anything wrong. I can't have a life like other teenagers? This is some serious bull shit.

"I understand." I reply. I guess my mouth and my head have two completely different ways of reacting to that. She smiles a sadistic smile.

"I'm only doing this because I care about you." She places a newly manicured hand on my shoulder. "And what ever happened to that job you were supposed to have found?"

"I start tomorrow…" I say drifting off. She pats my head.

"Good girl. Now I need you to, clean up the apartment and prepare a dinner for 8. We are having some guests come over. I expect all this to be done by 8. See you then." She says as she walks out the door. I pull out my phone and check the time.

7:12.

Only about an hour. I sigh. I can do this. I look at my cell phone and contemplate asking Camille if she would mind coming over to help me out. It seems like she'd be fine with it but I'd feel bad for having to ask her for help in the first place. Then again I wouldn't be stressing myself out so much if I had the help of a companion…fuck it. I'm not going to kill myself doing Blair's work myself. I grab my cellular and dial up Camille.

"Hey, Camille…I need some help…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN And whoop there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh and don't forget to leave that thing you call a review you reviewers. I know you want to. And send in your answer to this quote. I'll put a BTR one two. If you guess one you get a shout out. So if you can guess both you get a shout out and extra brownie points! You can collect them and have them for sentimental value:) hehe here you go. GOOD LUCK!**

**Quote(s) of the day: "**_**Leave the saving of the world to the men? I don't think so…I don't think so."**_

**BTR Quote: **_**"Spandex? Please don't say spandex."**_

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	4. Miracles Did Happen!

**Congratulations!:**

_**Tori Hawkeye-**__Extra points! + I love your name BTW lol._

_**LittleMissMia123**_

_**Kayla-**__Extra Points!_

_**Cj avan**_

**And thank you **_**hansrach **_**for reviewing I know Blair is ridiculous. I tried to base her off of all the evil mothers in all the Cinderella stories. You guys are amazing! And my anonymous reviewer I freaking love that movie! Dave Chappelle is effin hilarious! JelLOL. Do you guys know that this story has gotten more reviews in 3 chapters than any other of my stories like ever? You guys rock so keep reviewing in the end. Now, now it's time for the next chapter…erm installment of **_Yet Another Cinderella Story._** Enjoy it peeps.**

**Disclaimer: You aren't in kindergarten. I don't have to remind you of this every time do I? I hope not. You get the point of this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**(Miracles Did Happen!)**

***Skylar's POV***

"Thank you so much for coming over Camille."

"No problem. What are we supposed to be doing here again?"

"Well I have to clean up the house and cook dinner for nine people who are coming over later on."

"Who's coming?"

"Don't know, don't care. I just have to get this done. Maybe Blair will lighten up on my grounding."

"You got grounded? What for?"

"Being at the pool."

"The bit-"

"Calm down Cami. It's no big deal. There's nothing I really have to do anyway."

"…okay. Whatever you say Skylar."

"We should get started. You take dinner, and I'll take cleaning up."

"Got it."

Camille and I split up to do our assigned tasks. She runs to the kitchen to start making dinner. I run into the living room to clean up the little things messed up. After that I go to the girl's room. They are slobs. It's ridiculous how much shit they have in their room. I grab a vacuum, plastic gloves, broom, garbage bags, and a duster.

I go to work on fixing up the room. I pick up all of the papers, and discarded food pieces off the floor and throw them in the bags. I sweep the floor as best I can and then I vacuum. Once the floor is done I go to the bed. I straighten the sheets and pillows. The armoire just needs some straightening up. The nail polishes put in a case. The brushes assorted by size. I wipe down the mirror until it gleams spotless. I spray the air with some Febreeze lavender air freshener. I run out of the room and to Blair's. Well she keeps her room partially clean.

I make up her bed, and vacuum the floor. I take her clothe's hamper to the laundry room. I go back in and sprits the room with the freshener. I check my phone for the time.

7:54pm.

Doing good time. Now that that is done I can set up the table.

"Camille! How you doing in there?" I yell.

"Great! I'm actually done. Just letting the food cool down." She says. I walk into the living room.

"Oh my gosh, you are a life saver Camille." I say.

"I know. What else do you need to do?"

"Um…just setting up the table." I say. "I can do that alone though. I want you to get out before she finds out you've helped me out. Thanks again."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later!" she says walking outside the door. The door closes and I'm left in the empty apartment again. I grab the plates and cups. I put them in nine different places along the table.

"Done." I say to myself.

Table. Check.

Rooms. Check.

Dinner. Check.

Clothes…damn it. I need to get dressed. I sprint to my bedroom and grab a light green dress. I pull out a pair of green sandals and slip them on my feet. Brush through my hair and pull it up into a simple high ponytail. I look myself over in the mirror.

"Yeah, this'll do." The door bell rings. I take a deep breath and head to the front door.

I open the knob and stand back as Blair and the twins walk in as if I they owned the world. I suck it up and hold the door for the other six guests that come into the apartment. Everyone goes and stops in front of me.

"This is Lindsey. Lindsey, Mrs. Knight her son and daughter, Katie and Kendall Knight. These are his band mates Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia." Blair says. I wave to all of the people in the room. Logan gives me a confused look. He's the only one who actually knows me by my real name. I smile meekly and shrug. "Have a seat everyone. Lindsey, be a dear and bring out the food for our guests."

"Yes ma'am." I reply. I walk into the kitchen. So I'm not joining in tonight's dinner. I'm probably known as their family maid to the guys. Whatever. It's not like it's something new. I look around for whatever Camille made for dinner.

Pigs in a blanket.

Hehe. They're like mini corndogs or weird nasty looking thumbs. I start to giggle.

"Hurry up!" Blair shouts.

I stifle my laughing and pick up the mini weenies and a metal tong...or is it thong?

Ha. Mini weenies and a metal thong.

I mentally scold myself of my weird perverted thoughts, but it immediately makes me want to laugh more. I smile to myself and start walking back to the dining room. I come in the middle of a conversation.

"I'm so glad you all decided to join us this evening." Blair says in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh it's no problem. We're glad to finally meet our new neighbors." Mrs. Knight says. Blair smiles.

"Ah. The food is here. About time." She says. I sigh and use the tongs to pick up the blankets. I keep my head down as I place it on everyone's plates.

"Don't you have another daughter? Skylar?" Carlos asks. I almost trip over my feet. I spare a glance at Blair and her eyes had gone momentarily wide. She throws a glare to me and immediately recomposes herself.

"Of course not. Why?" she asks snippily.

"I met her like two days ago. She said she lived here." He says.

"No. We have no other sister." Mckenzie cuts in.

"Yeah, maybe she just _thought _this was her apartment." Bianca says.

"Oh…" He says. Ugh. Great. Thanks a lot you guys. Nice to know I'm a part of the family.

"I'm going to go get some more punch. Lindsey…can you show me where the drinks are?" Logan says standing up.

"No she'll-"

"_OF course_!" I interrupt Blair. We both speed walk to the kitchen.

"What the hell?" he says immediately.

"You're going to have to specify." I say. He rolls his eyes.

"The maid thing. The not related thing. Everything."

"They don't want to be associated with me point blank. Around here I'm going to be known as their in-house maid. It's nothing new to me. Don't worry about it Logan." I assure.

"But why do you go along with it? Couldn't you just make them stop…or even move out?"

"No Blair, no money for college. I'm broke." I state. "Just don't tell any of the guys about this. Its better they not know about this. It's bad enough you really know what's going on." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He nods. "Now, you need to go back in there before she thinks I've murdered you." I say half jokingly. He walks back out hesitantly and I grab the container with the punch in it. Kool-Aid. Yeah, Kool-Aid. They won't know the difference though. I walk back out and pour everyone's cup up halfway.

"It nice to know another family who's working under Gustavo." Mrs. Knight says.

"Yes, quite nice indeed. He seems like an unhappy fellow. I have yet to see him smile." Blair mentions.

"Oh he's just putting up a mean front. He's actually a big softy trying to get attention." The little girl Katie says while taking a bite of the mini weenie.

"Katie…" Kendall says in a warning tone. She just shrugs and looks down at her plate again.

"LINDSEY!" Bianca yells. Bitch, I'm right next to you. "Bring in the desserts!" she exclaims.

"Desserts?" I ask dumbly.

"Yes desserts. As in the English term for the French words _Serts _of the_ Des_." Mckenzie says. I hear Logan make a weird sound at his end of the table.

"N-no one told me to make dessert." I say. Blair glares at me and I shut up. "But I'll go make some!" I say scrambling to the kitchen. Shit, desserts. How am I supposed to make dessert on such short notice? I look in the pantry and ten under the sink. In the cabinets. Nothing. I sigh and open up the refrigerator. Inside lays a little tray of cupcakes with a blue sticky note attached. I pick them up and read the note.

_Here's dessert. Good luck with your evil step mother. Let me know how it goes;)_

_-Camille_

I smile and ball up the note and throw it away. I hold the tray with both hands and walk carefully into the dining room again. There's a large gasp heard.

"Cupcakes!"

"Carlos NO!" is the last thing I hear before I'm tackled to the ground and the tray of cupcakes fly in the air. I fall on my back with an 'umph' and the offending person loses their balance and falls on top of me in turn. The tray falls everywhere and some frosting lands on my clothes. They push themselves up slightly and begin apologizing over and over again. I groan and grab the back of my head in pain. I open my eyes and see Carlos hovering over me. My eyes widen and he stops talking. He looks at me questionably.

"Wow! Well we better get going now. Thanks for having us. Bye!" I hear James say as all of our guests leave the apartment.

"Haven't I seen you before?" Carlos asks tilting his head to the side. In a moment of panic I grab a cupcake and smear it everywhere over my face trying to lamely (if I must say so myself) cover up my identity before he realizes I'm the same girl he met a few days ago, here being degraded before his eyes. He gets lifted off me by James and Logan.

"Let's go Carlitos." Logan says as they walk out of the room. He heels drag across the ground as he adorns a confused facial expression. Logan comes back in the room and laughs nervously. He closes the door and I sit up all the way. I let out a breath that I had forgotten I had been holding. I sigh and face palm.

Crap. Forgot about the cupcakes…

I bring my hand down and wipe it off on my dress. I run my hands down my face, trying to get as much out as possible. Next thing I know a loud shriek goes through the apartment. I cringe at the sudden noise.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! LINDSEY I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" I turn around and see Mckenzie pushing back her curly black and purple hair from out of her face. Her face is turning pink with frustration. I see her start stomping my way.

I scurry up into a standing position and put my hands behind my back.

"What is your problem? First you mess up our family, and then you run away four of my potential husbands with your damn clumsiness. How much more of a retard can you possible get!" she says. She had gotten before me and was now all up in my face.

"He ran up to me!" I try to defend myself. I don't know why. Talking back to any of them is a lost cause. Like a complaint that just falls on deaf ears.

"No, you were in his way you dipshit!" she shouts. Bianca walks up to Mckenzie and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"Mckenzie. Don't take your anger out on Lindsey. It's not our fault that's she's a failure to society and is one of God's rejected creations." She says looking at me with disgust.

"CHILDREN!" Blair shouts. The twins turn from me reluctantly. "Go to the pool. Now!" she shouts. The twins glare at me one last time before holding their noses high and walking out of the apartment.

Now it's just me and the main bitch.

"How many times have I had to tell you this? I'm getting sick and tired of repeating myself. It's getting old, but every time you do something. Something to mess up the life I'm trying to build for my wonderful daughters. You, are getting in the way. Every single fucking time. You are like the mosquito of this family. No one like you Lindsey…no one loves you here. You're sucking the life from us, mooching off of our money, our house, and slowly breaking it down? Not going to happen. Now, you are going to clean this kitchen, fix this living room, and you are not to leave this apartment EVER again beside for work. I better not catch you talking to anybody do you hear me?" I tilt my head down.

"Yes ma'am…" I whisper. She walks over and grabs my face in between her hand, her fake nails dig into my cheeks.

"I can't here you." She hisses. She snatches her hand off my face, and scratches my cheeks n both sides.

"Yes ma'am." I say louder. She pats the top of my head roughly and I wince slightly.

"Good girl. That's more like it. Don't break anything else klutz while I get my beauty sleep." She says. She stomps back to her bedroom door and slams it behind her. I fall onto my knees and look at the mess around me. The table's a mess. There's frosting all over the floor and walls. The chairs are disarray. Adding on eternity to my month of grounded-ness?

Fuck my life. Just fuck it. Fuck it long and hard…up the ass. Just until I cry.

I stand up and start to clean up.

I can't wait until I start my job with Buddha Bob and get out of this hell of a place called home. I really miss my dad right now…

* * *

><p><strong>AN and finalmente the chapter is out. I know it's been a while, but I've gotten distracted and stuff. Life's hard you know? But now I'm here. So now you guys could read. I hope you guys got to enjoy this, and heads up, next chapter is where you guys find out what the ball is going to be, and we get to watch Skylar start her job officially. Finally! Now remember to review got it? Guess what! I'm going to see BTR in concert for the first time tomorrow! Its there first time her in Atlanta and I'm soooo excited. Okay now its quote time. In honor of the Christmas time of year these will be Christmas themed. Ready?**

**Quote(s) of the day: **_**"I'm Mister White Christmas. I'm Mister Snow. I'm Mister Icicle. I'm Mister 10 below. Friends call me Snow Miser. Whatever I touch, turns to snow in my clutch. I'm too much."**_

**BTR Quote: **_**"I heard this old lady **_**lost**_** her artificial leg right? *waves hands around* And then **_**found**_** it, the next morning, in her stocking."**_


	5. Big Time Ball

**And Mah Winners!:**

_**LittleMissMia123:**__double points! I'll give the BTR one to you. It was James though _

_**Cj avan: **__Doubles!__Extra Points! _

**Good Evening! How you durin (doing)? Thanks everyone who reviewed! Means a lot. Now, not going to waste time with an irrelevant note today. All I want to say is I want to get to the "Ball" next chapter so I apologize in advance if this is a bit rushed. I had fun writing this one though. Dunno why really…I just do ;D Alright that is all…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, none of the ideas…erm well a few of them are. Like my OCs. Don't own Cinderella stories and/or Big Time Rush in ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM…just saying.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**(Big Time Ball)**

***Skylar's POV***

"So, you're grounded…for even longer now?" Camille asks into her phone. I nod and wipe off the table in front of her. She sighs and puts down her phone. "This is stupid. I shouldn't have to fake talk into my phone," cue dramatic wiggle of her phone. ", to talk to a friend. Just because of some bitch-a-saurus lady and her damn rules." Camille rants I laugh a little under my breath as I spray more cleaning supply onto the practically spotless pool table. I had made Camille act like she was talking into her iPhone so no one will suspect us of directly talking. I was cleaning the area around her for the past half hour explaining my new groundation.

"Please Camille. Just…do this for me. I don't want to have her take my phone away…I think she forgot I even have a phone." I murmur and I fix the chairs next to her for the 4th time.

"Blair's a bitch." She mumbles. "Fine. Only because I love you chick. No homo."

"Whatever. Thanks though anyway. I got to clean the pool. Oh and heads up the guys are headed your way." I say starting to walk away.

"Love you too Grandma, I'll tell you everything in a little while." She says loudly to her phone. I smiles and roll my eyes. She is insane…I walk into the lobby and put away all of the table supplies in a supply closet. I grab one of those huge brooms and walk out of the supply closet. I pull my hat farther down on my face and fix the gray jumpsuit Buddha Bob hooked me up with. Bending down to make sure my Nike's are on snuggly I make my way back to the pool area. I look around briefly and notice all the teens and people hanging around without a fucking care in the world. Hanging with friends, laughing like I wish I could.

"Fuck my life." I murmur under my breath. I walk back to the pool and start to sweep up the random shit littered around the place. I sneak a glance at the guys…well Carlos more specifically. I know I sound like a totally wuss thinking stuff like this right now, but fuck. I can't help it. Out of all the guys at the table he stands out. Not just because he's the shortest or because he's Hispanic. No, not that…just his whole aura I think.

He's just so…interesting. His unlimited amount of energy. How when he's around it's like the whole room lights up. He cares a whole bucket load of care freeness and innocence, and just his smile…god it's like contagious. I think it could cure a crying puppy for crying out loud! I find myself sighing aloud dreamily.

My eyes widen as I realize I had gone from sneak peak to full out staring. I shake my head and mentally face palm.

Work.

Yeah that's what I should be doing right now. I go back to my task at hand. I get done with about the first side of the pool before I hear Camille talking really loudly. I furrow my eyebrows and try to listen in to her screaming.

"A PARTY? HOW INTERESTING!" one of the guys mumble something and the gasps vividly. "AND ITS MASKS ONLY? HOW INTERESTING! COULD I BRING A** FRIEND?**" she shouts. I laugh at how weird Camille truly is, but how dedicated a friend she is too. I get a bit closer to the group.

"Sure! The more the merrier." Kendall says enthusiastically.

"OH THAT'S GREAT! I'LL MAKE SURE MY **FRIEND **COMES!"

"Camille. Why are you yelling?" Logan asks concernedly.

"NEW ROLE! THE CHARACTER IS REALLY LOUD!" she lies smoothly.

"Oh, well…who's this friend you keep talking about?" James asks her. "Is she hot?"

"WELL SHE'S A GIRL. AND SHES NOT FROM HERE ORIGINALLY. SHE'S FROM FLORIDA AND SHES HALF BLACK!"

"Oh new black chick. Nice." All of the guys minus Logan chorus. I look up briefly to see him tilt his head to the side. I look back down and continue sweeping around the large pool as the guys continue talking to Camille about whatever it is that teenage boys talk about. I sigh and lean on the handle of the broom.

"God…"I mumble.

"Watch out lady!" some random kid shouts to me. I look in his direction to see a white dog with…sunglasses running towards me chasing after some cat. The dog pushes me as it passes sending me falling into the pool. I shout in surprise when I make contact with the water. I hold onto my cap and try to swim back to the surface. I cough violently and hit at my chest.

A few of the pool residents stop and watch me flail around in the water. Some people don't even spare a glance my way. Well thanks everybody…well everybody but a certain group of 5. The guys and Camille rush over to the pool.

"Dude! Are you okay?" Logan asks putting his hand out for me. I wipe the water out of my face and look up at the group of 5. "Skyl- erm Lindsey?" he asks in shocked tone.

"Lindsey? As in cupcake face Lindsey?"James asks. I feel my cheeks burn slightly at the reminder of last night's mishap.

"Um…yeah…" I say stupidly.

"When did you start working as maintenance?" Kendall asks.

"Since about today. It's my first day…" I mumble. I take Logan and Kendall's out stretched hands. They help hoist me up out of the pool.

"Why are you working here too when you have a job with Blair?" James asks.

"Extra money." Another mumble. I notice during this time Carlos hasn't said anything…until now.

"Hey, you want to come to our party in 2 days? It's going to be at our place at 9." He says. I look up terrified. No, it just makes the reality of my life feel realer. I'm being asked to a party by fucking Carlos Garcia. Carlos! Here asking a sopping wet maintenance chick to one of his and his friend's party. Camille shrugs. Guess she's not going to help me out of this one.

"Uh…um- I think I have to work. S-sorry." Smooth. Smooth like Nutella. I notice his smile falter and I feel like I've just run over a 5 year olds puppy.

"Maybe next time yeah?" Camille pipes in. I smile thankfully.

"Yeah. I'll try to be at the next one." I say with a small smile. I remember my soaking wet clothes, and shoes, and now frizzing hair and then I feel another wave of embarrassment hit me. "I-I should probably go ask Buddha Bob for my break now so I can change…bye." I say all but sprinting away. I hear my sneakers squishing and squashing on the carpet as I make my to the supply closet on the 2nd floor. Buddha Bob had informed me earlier that there are at least 15 extra jumpsuits stashed in this one. I check the hallway before I walk into the closet and begin to rip off the wet outfit and leave me in nothing but my underwear and bra.

I look around the small room and find a blue one on a high shelf. I pull it down and slither back into it before grabbing the wet garb and dumping it in a clothes thing in the closet. I walk out and back into the hallway. I decide to really go find Buddha Bob and ask him for my hour break.

Yeah I wasn't completely just trying to get out of that awkward situation at the pool. I go back down to the lobby.

"What you doing?" I yelp a bit and turn around to see Camille standing there with a smile. I hold my heart and hit her shoulder.

"Dude! Don't do that! I almost had a heart attack!" I say. She just smirks.

"Why so sneaky Sky? Or should I say Lindsey?"

"In the uniform, it's Lindsey. That cool?" she nods."And I'm trying to find Buddha Bob to ask for my break. I'm exhausted…I've been called up to 5 peoples rooms, for clogs. Had to clean the pool area, and fix like 30 peoples cable connections, and it's only 11am. I need a break."

"Cool. I'll come with."

"Cami-"

"Shut up Sky- Lindsey. If anyone asks you're just showing me where Buddha Bob is. And this'll give me time to fill you in on BTR's party." She says nudging me. I smile.

"Alright fine. Let's go." I instruct. We start out towards the park.

"The party. So, it's a masked event. No mask no service. "Big Time Rush's Big Time Semi-Ball But It's Not Really A Ball, More Like Semi Casual"."

"Long name."

"I know right. Like it's not ball gowns but not board shorts either. Everyone is invited, since Mrs. Knight and Katie are going to an audition out of town for the next few days…"

"I can't."

"I bet you don't even have to work Saturday." She says.

"Well…"

"You lied? Oh I feel betrayed." she tilts her head to the side and grabs my wrist. "Actually I think I have a dress that would go perfect with your charm bracelet. You could where it to the party!" she says giddily. I take my wrist back from her and tweak my little charms. I take it off and put it inside my jumpsuit pocket.

"Do you forget that I'm ground for ETERNITY! I can't even go to the party…"

"She won't have to know you're at the party…and doesn't Gypsy Love have like a meeting with Gustavo and Griffin the day of the party?"

"Yeah, but only Blair is going- wait how do you know about that?"I ask looking at her. She shrugs.

"I hear things..." I glare at her playfully as she laughs it off.

"Oh I saw you stare at Carlos." She says with a giggle. I start to choke on my own spit and look at her in horror. "No one else did! Calm you tits girl. But I know you've totally been crushing on him." I blush and look at my feet. One step, two steps, three steps. "Are you sure you don't want me to hook you up?"

"Camille. I don't need your help. It won't happen. Never. He wouldn't go for me…I'm Lindsey for Christ's sake!"

"Lindsey is a cool person."

"No Lindsey is a teenager. Meaning I've got zits, my hair never cooperates and cameras hate me. To no extent…"

"Well I'm pretty sure everyone is like that. And since you won't let me get you together with Carlos, I'm definitely getting you to that party. I don't care what you have to say. This could change your life! It could be like a Cinderella fairy tale."

"What Cinderella story do you know that the girl lives next door to prince charming? Shit like that doesn't just happen!" I exclaim throwing my hands in the air.

"That's why I'm going to MAKE it happen Sky. Saturday is going to be the night of your life." She says enthusiastically. I look back at the Palm Woods and lick my lips. I doubt it.

***Later That Day***

"Skylar. There's a clog and a llama stuck in 2J. You mind covering?" Buddha Bob asks me as he walks up to me in the lobby. I had just finished cleaning up some kids barf in the pool. I raise an eyebrow.

"A…llama?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yeah. I don't know why they'd even want a llama. Alpacas bring more money." He says. I chuckle.

"Um, okay. I'll do it." I say.

"Thanks."

"No problem boss." I say with a salute. I grab Plungie from him and make my way to 2J. I knock on the door. "Maintenance." And then Carlos opens the door. Dang. I forgot he lived here.

"Oh thank God! Come on in!" Carlos exclaims. He grabs my forearm and yanks me into the apartment. He starts to push me in the direction of the kitchen bathroom thing."I think it's possessed! It won't stop, and it's freaking me out!" he shouts. I come face to face with the llama. It just stares at me as I look at it. Carlos hides behind me. "Be careful." He squeaks out. I walk towards the statuesque llama.

"H-Hey Mr. Llama." I say softly. It makes a noise. I gulp and turn around to Carlos. "How do you even find a llama?"

"Llama store…" he says with a shrug.

"Really?" I say. He smiles nervously. I get into the bathroom and rub the llama's side. "I'm not gonna hurt you Mr. Llama…just gonna climb on your back okay?" I make my way up onto the back of the llamas back. I start walking into the kitchen. I wrap my arms around its neck. "Whoa llama!" I say. "Carlos can you lead it to the door!" I instruct. He starts to shoo the llama in the door direction, and then I jump off. I grab my walkie-talkie. "The llama is in pursuit in the hallway. Over."

"Roger that. Over." Comes his static like reply. I wipe my hands together and smile. That was pretty simple. Carlos closes the door behind the beast.

"Thanks so much Lindsey!" Carlos says. He runs up to me and picks me up off the ground in a hug. My eyes widen and I start blushing at the close contact. He puts me down and smiles warmly.

"S-so where's that clog?" I ask. He points to the bathroom the llama was in.

"Right there." I nod and fix the clog. No need for major details. I flush the toilet and then wash my hands.

"I guess I should leave now." I say finally.

"Aw do you have to?" he asks sadly.

"Yeah, I finished my job here." I say motioning to the room. His shoulders slump and then he looks around the room before running over to the TV and doing something to it. After hearing some wires rip and stuff Carlos comes back in front of me with a bunch of wires in his hands.

"Nope, TV's broken…" he says handing me the wires.

"Why are you trying to keep me here?"I ask hesitantly. He pokes out his bottom lip.

"I'm lonely." he states looking down. Aw!

"Where are all of the other guys?"

"Logan's with Camille. James is off who knows where, and Kendall is with his new girlfriend Jo." he says.

"Oh…" I say solemnly. "I guess I could stay a while longer." I say. He brightens up and I point to him. "Only until I finish with the TV. I've got to go home afterwards."

"That's fine!" he says. I walk towards the TV and sit down next to the DVR. "So…Lindsey. Sorry again about yesterday. I'm really sorry about tackling you."

"Carlos, stop saying sorry. It's okay.

"Sorry…oh sorry. Damn it sorry…" he face palms and I laugh.

"Calm down. It's not a big deal."

"Didn't you get in trouble? I hear that old lady yelling at you afterwards." He says. I stop in my movements for a split-second. I start plugging things in.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Trust me." I say quietly.

"…oh…Blair said that you're not related to them. Are they your step family?"

"Erm...in a way I guess."

"Bianca and Mckenzie are…something?"

"Something's right. They're on something. I swear they are." I murmur. He laughs. "I like you helmet."I say.

"Really!" he exclaims.

"Yeah. It's…cute."

"They guys don't like it. Thanks!" he says happily. He taps the helmet on his head for emphasis.

"You look good in it…I mean not that you d-don't look good wi-without it. You're cute without it t-too! Erm…yeah…" I stutter.

"You're cute too…" he tells me. I feel like a total idiot smiling there. I plug in the last plug. And the TV comes back alive. I stand up.

"There. I guess I'll see you around." I say stupidly with that grin.

"Alright. You sure you can't come to the party Saturday? Can't Buddha Bob give you the day off?" he asks coming over to where I'm standing.

"Yeah, I need to take this shift. It's important. Sorry again. Bye Carlos." I say walking to the door. He waves meekly.

"Bye Lindsey." He says as I walk out of the door.

**-Next Day-**

"Skylar, need you at 2J. Over." Buddha Bob says through the Walkie-talkie. I pick it up and press the button on the side.

"Again? Please tell me it's not another zoo animal…Over."

"No, broken dishwasher. Over."

"Got it. Over." I put the walkie-talkie in its holder and head upstairs. This is like the fourth time I've been called to 2J over something…today!

I knock on the door.

Once again Carlos opens it. He greets me with a smile.

"Broken dish washer? Why does it feel like you're breaking things on purpose?"I ask him as I enter the apartment once again.

"I'm not! I'm just…breaking things with a mission."

"Nice." I say with a roll of my eyes. I kneel in the kitchen at the washer.

"So back to talking about puppies. What do you mean you've never had one! You've at least had to have had a cat."

"Nope. No dog. No cat. No pets."

"I don't believe you."

"Why would I lie about not having a pet?"

"I don't know!" he exclaims. "So, not even a turtle?"

"No, not even a turtle."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." I deadpan. He scratches his chin and then goes silent for a few seconds. I stop fixing the dishwasher to look up at Carlos. He had been looking at me intently.

"Um…why are you staring at me?"

"You just seem a lot like this girl I met in the lobby a while ago…Skylar?"

"No, my names Lindsey. Maybe the girl got mixed up which apartment she lived in?" I lie.

"Oh. Probably."

"Yeah." I push the start button and the washer starts. "Fixed." He groans from his seat.

"Why do you fix this stuff so fast?" he asks. I smirk and wiggle my fingers.

"Magic fingers baby." I say. He laughs. I get up and wipe my hands on my suit."Have fun at your party tomorrow." I say.

"Bye Lindsey."

"See ya 'round Carlos." I leave 2J and walk next door to my apartment.

"LINDSEY! WHERE ARE MY HEELS! Didn't I tell you to put them by my bed so I won't lose them? I need them for the meet and greet tomorrow." I hear Blair throw around some more things around here room. "You can't do the simplest things." she says. I think I deserve a break. From Blair. I've never done anything for myself, and she probably won't be home until 2 in the morning. I pull out my phone and dial Camille's number.

"Hello?"

"I'm in. I'm going to the party."

"I knew you'd come around. I'll come over tomorrow after Blair leaves to help you get ready."

"Alright. Thanks Cami."

"No prob Sky." I hang up my phone and put it back in my pocket. Looks like this girl is going partying tomorrow…

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ball time next chapter! I'm stoked! I want to write it asap because it's a big deal in the story. Her names are confusing me so badly. I had a plan for it, now I forgot and it's really jumbled. Maybe I'll get it back next chapter. Review lovelies! Here are my new quotes. The BTR quote is two of the guys…just saying.**

**Quote(s) of the day: **_**"It's the fucking Catalina wine mixer!" "*Pang pang*"**_

**BTR Quote: **_**Person 1: "Sounds like fun. Who were you chillin' with?" Person 2: "Nobody! I was just doing…stuff." Person 1: "*says in creepy voice* I like stuff. Where were you doing this um stuff?" Person 2: "Nowhere. In fact I think I left some of the stuff nowhere so…*runs out of 2J*"**_


	6. At the Stroke of Midnight

**WINNERS!:**

_**shelbywayloves**_

_**Starangel5593**_

**A/N not many people got this one right. Guess I gotta make em easier, but the answers were Step Brothers for the first quote and Big Time Secret Logan and Kendall for the BTR quote. Nice tries though and thanks for the wonderful reviews in general though! THE PART-AY BEGINS! Nothing at all to say except enjoy it!:D**

**Disclaimer: If BTR was mine…I don't think I even want to finish that thought. *thinks dirty dirty thoughts*;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**(At the Stroke of Midnight)**

***Skylar's POV***

**-30 Minutes Till The Party-**

"Okay, which one? Pink or purple?"

"Purple, it'll totally bring out your streaks. Blue?"

"Most definitely totally looks great with your eyes." Says Mckenzie. She turns to face me where I was situated on the couch as they look at dresses they're wearing to BTR's big party. "What are you wearing to the party Lindsey?" she asks smugly. Bianca covers her mouth mockingly and smiles.

"Oh wait, that's right you aren't going to the party!"

"Oh burn!" they both high-five and continue choosing dresses. I roll my eyes and flick through channels on TV. Blair comes out of her room while putting on some studs in her ears. Her red dress stops mid thigh and her high heels click against the floor. Her dark hair is curled in a wavy fashion and her face is caked with a little too much make up for a woman her age.

"Skylar, I want the floor washed, mopped, swept, oven cleaned, dishes spotless, clothes washed and put up, furniture rearranged, beds made, rooms vacuumed, and my closets contents organized by color. I expect all of this to be done by the time I get back here. I should be back by midnight." I open and close my mouth a few times. She points an accusing finger me. "Oh and I better not see that curly headed fuck anywhere near you. That girl. You know who I'm talking about." She says glaring at me. Damn she knows about Camille…She looks at the twins adoringly. "Darlings have fun at the dance, and don't worry about being here before midnight. Stay out as long as you'd like." She blows them a kiss and then walks out the door.

The twins grab their dresses and retreat to their rooms. I grab my cell phone and dial Camille.

"What's up?"

"Party is off. I've got chores to do now thanks to Blair. I'd be lucky if I finish this stuff before next week! And she knows who you are…she called you a curly headed fuck but she still knows who you are!"

"Fuck…um. Wait I-I think I've got a plan."

"What? Camille-"

"I'll be over in 30 minutes!"

"Cami- and she hung up on me." I say more to myself now that, that girl has hung up on me. I bite my lip and put my phone under my butt as the twins walk into the room fully clothed. Let me just say this…their outfits some of _**the**_ skankiest dresses I have seen in my life. Forget skin tight, more like freaking painted on. Make-up? Raped by a Crayola box…that's all I could really describe it is. No more, no less.

"There's a really weird smell coming from under my bed. Just saying." Mckenzie says with a smirk. Bianca giggles and they walk out of the door in their dance dresses while pulling their masks down. I sigh and fall back on the couch. I look at the watch on my arm.

8:50.

There is no way in hell I'd be able to finish here, and then get to that party. Talk about crushing dreams…

I stand up and look around the room. I guess I should start. First, sweeping the floors. I trudge to our hall closet and bring out the broom. I start in the kitchen sweeping dust, food, crumbs, and only Lord knows what else. 10 minutes pass and I get to the hallway.

"This, is going to take forever." I say aloud to myself. I start to hear the music radiating from next door as their party starts to get into swing. One of Big Time Rush's songs flood through the walls and I bob my head to the catchy beat.

_I'm looking at you  
><em>_You're looking at me  
><em>_Something about you has got me going crazy  
><em>_So what should I do?  
><em>_What can I say?  
><em>_She's beautiful unusual the prettiest thing;  
><em>_In the room  
><em>_No one else compares to you_

I slide to the side with the broom as I get the dirt across the floor. I smile as I spin around letting go of the broom and then catching it before it falls.

_Just do what you do  
><em>_And I will be there for you  
><em>_If you take my hand (my hand)  
><em>_And give the chance (the chance)  
><em>_Don't worry bout a thing just dance dance dance  
><em>

I find myself humming to the music and trying out some of the moves I've seen on one of their videos. Yeah, I watch their videos. The music continues on and I sweep to the beat. Pathetic I know, but don't knock it till you try it. As the song ends I realize that I've finished the first step of…like 30. Best to face hard times with a smile. It makes it easier. I toss the broom in the closet and pull out the mop. Another pop hit starts to blast. Already 15 minutes into the party.

There's a knock on the door and I throw down the mop. Why the fuck are the twins back already. I grab the handle and start to swing it open ready to yell at them.

"Are you kidding me- who are these people?" my face deadpans as I look at a group of people with cleaning supplies in their hands standing at my door. I look from them to Buddha Bob and Camille. "What this?" I ask motioning to the other people.

"Help." Buddha Bob says with a smile. I raise an eyebrow and let everyone into the room.

"After you called I got with Buddha Bob. We both think you deserve to have fun at that party tonight." She jerks her thumb to the wall separating 2J from here. Buddha Bob puts his hand on my shoulder and he looks down to me.

"Skylar, you're a good girl, and I've seen your step mom…she's a witch…" I laugh. "You're gonna go have fun, and the house cleaning crew and I will clean here got it?" He asks with a smile. I throw my arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim. He laughs and hugs me back.

"Now. Let's get you sexified for this party." Camille says. She grabs my wrist and drags me to my room. She tosses a 2 huge dress size bag on my mattress and pushes me down with it. "Alright, now you haven't been here very long, but let me tell you this. Everyone is going to be trying to stand out at this party, just to get the guys attention." She sighs. "Sluts…" she mumbles under her breath. I smile. Looks like the twins are on the right track already. "So, for your outfit, we are gonna make you definitely be unforgettable at this event."

"Camille I'm not dressing like a totally whore…"

"I didn't say you were going to be a whore. But! You shall definitely standout."

"Are you making me wear a prom dress?"

"Just shut up and let me finish a damn sentence Skylar." I put my hands up in surrender. I fake seal my lips and throw away the key.

"Okay, okay. Go on."

"Like I was saying…we need you to standout. So you aren't going to be slutty, instead you'll be wearing…" she runs over to the bed and pulls out the dress from one of the dress bags. I look at in awe. "You're gonna wear this. I think you'd look amazing in it." She says showing the dress to me. I stand up and walk over to feel it.

"Camille…where'd you get this from?" I ask.

"It was my grandma's she wore it to her prom." She says. I look at her in shock.

"I-I can't wear this Camille! T-This is special to you!" I exclaim. She rolls her eyes.

"Skylar, I want you to wear this." She insists shoving the dress in my arms. "Now go put this dress on. Trust me. Its okay." she says nudging me in the direction of the bathroom.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now go! I'll get dressed in here." She says. I walk to the bathroom connected to my room and close the door behind me. I take a look at myself in the mirror. My hair is disheveled and a frizzy mess on my head, and there are serious bags under my eyes. Luckily its mask only so that won't be much of a problem. I pull at a frizzy strand of brown hair.

"Camille!" I shout.

"What?"

"What are we going to do about my hair?"

"Don't worry I've got that covered. Just get dressed and I'll handle your hair." she responds I shrug and take off the sweats I had shoved on before I started cleaning. I grab Camille's dress and slide into it. I adjust the bust at the top. I look at myself in the mirror again.

The flowy white dress is about three quarter's length, and the strapless dress hugs my waist in the middle. It sparkles at the top modestly. I smooth down the front and spin in a small circle. The dress billows up with the twirl and then settles. I open the bathroom door and walk out to see Camille in a blue casual dress with black tights, and flats. I quirk an eyebrow and point to her outfit.

"What aren't you all sparkly and stuff?"

"This night isn't about me. It's about getting you your man." She says she walks over to me and hands me a pair of simple white ballet flats and forces me over to my mattress to sit down. She comes behind me with a flat iron and bobby pins. "Just got fix up your hair." She says. She takes a clump of my hair and slides the straightener over it slowly. She presses the first half of my hair and starts to pull it up with the bobby pins. She goes to the other side and adds waves to that side. She styles it to her liking. "Et viola!" she says tapping my shoulder. I stand up and take the mirror she hands to me to look at my reflection.

"Oh my gosh Camille! What did you do to me?" I ask in shock.

"What? You don't like it?" she asks. I see the hurt on her face. I touch the end of my light brown hair.

"No…I-I love it. I look beautiful…how did you do it?" I ask.

"Dude. I didn't do anything you're already beautiful Sky. You shouldn't have to be all dressed up to realize it. Oh and I have this last thing." She reaches into her bag and pulls out a glittery white headband and places it atop my head. "There. Now, let's go to that party!" she exclaims. I smile and stand up behind her. She grabs my forearm and drags me out of the apartment.

We stop outside of 2J and I start to slightly hyperventilate from terror. What if he realizes it's me? Then if he doesn't even like me! What if I don't even see him…where is my mask.

I touch my face.

"My mask." I whisper. Camille hands me a white one as she slips on a blue one.

"Here. Ready!" she asks. I sigh and nod slowly. She gives me a reassuring smile. She grabs the door knob and opens it up. Bright lights and thudding music flood out of the door and into the hallway. Camille pushes me in and closes the door behind her. I see lots of faces from around the Palm Woods…and people I've never seen in my life. Polish trapeze artists to be specific. Camille pats me on the shoulder before she walks off somewhere in the party. Probably looking for Logan. I sigh and look around in the mass of bodies for anyone else to talk too at this party.

_If I ruled the world  
><em>_I'd throw all the money in the air like confetti  
><em>_If I ruled the world  
><em>_Every house got a DJ in a backyard party  
><em>_I'd break all the borders down  
><em>_When I shake the ground  
><em>_If I ruled the world I'd dream out loud-_

"Well hello there beautiful." I hear a male voice say. I feel my heart start to speed up in my chest from nerves. I turn around to face my charmer. "Why haven't I seen you around here before?" he asks. I roll my eyes. I've seen this guy around here before. In some TV show about stuff with Kendall's girlfriend Jo or whatever. He's hit on me at least 3 times since I came here, and I know his voice well enough now…you know so when I know to go somewhere else.

"Hi Jett." I say monotonously. His eyebrows raise and he pulls off his mask.

"How do you know who am?" he asks, and before I get a chance to answer he face palms as if he realizes the answer immediately. "Oh yeah! Of course you know who I am. Who wouldn't!" he says. I force out a smile. He puts his arm around my shoulder and walks with me around the room to the couch. "The question is…where I have I seen you?" he asks with a cocky grin.

"Um- whoa! Uh ha…" I get pulled into his lap on the couch and really have no idea what I should do in this situation. He wraps his arms around my waist and practically chains me to his lap. I start to wiggle around uncomfortably.

_So everybody get up, up  
><em>_Out of your seats  
><em>_Kick off your shoes  
><em>_Like you're down at the beach  
><em>_And jump up, up-_

"Someone's energetic." He says playfully. I spot the twins in their skank-tastic outfits a few feet away from me. I start to tap on Jett's –very muscular- arms.

"Um Jett. Do you mind going to go get me a drink please? I-I'm so parched." I say dramatically. He lets me scoot off his lap and onto the cushion next to him.

"Gotcha. I'll be right back okay? Don't go anywhere." He winks at me and disappears in the crowd. I sigh in relief and look around for the big flirt before bolting from my spot and to the dance floor of pulsing and gyrating bodies. I recoil each time some dude or chick would accidently grind up against me. I groan aloud once I make it out of the circle. I see a Fushigi ball just sitting on the kitchen table. Randomly just there. This is so asking for me to touch it.

"Oh Fushigi…" I say. I pick it up. "Well this is a piece of crap…" I mumble. I try doing what I saw on the TV and it slips out of my hands. It falls to the ground with a crash and shatters into tiny silver pieces. I look around nervously and shuffle away from the crime scene.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and then I make an annoyed sound. God damn it Jett…

"Jett, I don't know if you got the message or not, but I don't like you-" I turn around and my eyes widen. "Erm I mean hi!" I say with a meek wave to –not Jett-.

"Hey there." The new guy says. I shake my head out of my stupor and put out my hand.

"Carlos. Carlos Garcia right?" I ask the Latino in the brown leopard patterned jacket and black slacks.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" he asks lifting up his mask thing. I rack my brain for an excuse or escape phrase.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." I say with a smile.

"Okay then, I'll just call you Cinderella. Since you look like a princess here tonight." He smirks and puts out his hand.

"Care to join me for a dance Cinderella?" he asks. I shrug and can't keep the smile from forming on my face.

"Sure…prince charming!" I say giddily. He guides me back through the crowd to the living room where the TV was setup to Just Dance 3. I tilt my head to the side. "I didn't know you meant this kind of dancing…" I say as he hands me the Wii remote. He looks at me sort of…disappointed.

"Oh…we don't have to play it you don't want to." He says sadly.

"No! No! I want to play. I just didn't know you meant this…" I say. He looks back at me still with a slight frown. I take his remote and give him mine. "I'm player 1." I say with a smirk. He brightens up and jumps next to me.

"Ladies choice." He says motioning to the TV. I scrunch up my nose.

"Hmm. I've actually never played this game before so don't laugh at me if I totally fail." I say shyly. I look through the choices and find "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado and Timbaland. He nudges me playfully and smiles.

"Not trying to impress you or anything but, no one's ever beat my high score at this game." He says cheekily. I look at the four stars on the screen and raise an eyebrow.

"Looks like that's going to have to change." I say to him.

"Is that a challenge?" he asks.

"Maybe. Bring it on then Garcia." I say getting up in his face.

"Oh it's already been brought…mystery girl slash Cinderella." He says just as close. Our chest brush slightly and I jump away from the little shock that I feel. "Ouch! You just shocked me!" he exclaims.

"Me shock you! You shocked me! You know what; let's just play the damn game so I can put you in your place." I say pushing his shoulder. He laughs and I press play on the song. Our little icon people start out with our backs to one another faking texting on phones.

_Am I throwing you off?  
><em>_Nope  
><em>_Didn't think so_

The beat starts and the both of us push away from one another in a shuffle like move.

_How you doin young lady  
><em>_That feeling that you givin' really drives me crazy  
><em>_You don't have to play about the joke  
><em>_I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_

Carlos and I keep on dancing at the characters on the screen. I stick out my tongue at him and then laugh. He laughs and goes back to trying to beat me at the dance. A string of 'perfects' and 'yeah' icons come from the screen at our dancing. The chorus comes up and the both of us have to work together in order to do these move right. We have to switch spots twice in the midst of it.

_Promiscuous girl  
><em>_Wherever you are  
><em>_I'm all alone  
><em>_And it's you that I want  
><em>_Promiscuous boy  
><em>_You already know  
><em>_That I'm all yours _

_What are you waiting for?_

_Promiscuous girl  
><em>_You're teasing me  
><em>_You know what I want  
><em>_And I got what you need  
><em>_Promiscuous boy  
><em>_Let's get to the point  
><em>_Cause we're on a roll  
><em>_Are you ready?_

We end back in our spots and continue following the moves of the screen. A crowd of people had gathered around us now and I hear people whispering about me…well about the girl in the white dress…which can't be anyone else considering I'm the only person in white. Girls looking on with frowns and glares permanently etched on their faces, and guys looking on with wide eyes and pervy smiles. Eat your hearts out people. After switching positions again we end backs to one another back on the fake phones trying to catch our breaths after the –sorta- work out. The screen has two hi-score icons and five stars for the both of us. I beat him by like 6 points though, so it's cool I still won.

Everybody around us start clapping and whistling. I catch sight of the twins glaring at me and whispering to one another. They don't even like Carlos like that! Carlos grabs my hand in his and lifts it up. The two of us bow together. I need to get away from this attention. I get on my toes to whisper in his ear.

"Follow me." I say. I slip his hand out of mine and start walking towards their balcony. He follows me out to the spot. Another song had started playing and everyone had their attention off the two of us…well mostly everyone. The twins were still following us like moths and now were talking to someone on the phone. Carlos closes the transparent door behind him.

"Where did you learn how to dance like that?" He asks almost immediately. I smile shyly.

"I just sort of learned. I went to a few camps and stuff."

"Well you proved me wrong. You actually beat my score. Congratulations." He says coming closer to me. I giggle and look down at my ballet flats. "So…Cinderella. Can I know your _**real**_ name?" he asks.

"Nope. You could guess though." I say.

"So I DO know you." He says with a smile as he points to me.

"Damn it. I've said too much already." I say more to myself. Carlos comes closer to me with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" he asks. I look up to him. Dude is like half a head taller than me. I sigh and look out over the pool.

"You don't want to know who I am. If you know I doubt you'd be interested in me…I'm not worth your time." I say.

"But, I want to know. Anyone who can beat me in Just Dance is definitely worth my time…and someone as…pretty as you." He says. I feel my cheeks heat up from the compliment and I clear my throat.

"Um hehe. I-I don't think you mean that." I say backing away slightly. In the process I knock over a plant and end up jumping back, right into Carlos. "Sorry." I say quickly. I put my hands behind my back. And start to bounce on my heels.

"You know. That's the second thing you've like crashed tonight." He says looking at the splattered dirt. Poor plant guts.

"Not crash…I prefer to call it breaking it with a mission." I say with a smile. He seems to contemplate my sentence but then stops when a slow song, I think I've heard of, starts to play inside of the apartment. We both look in through the glass door and see people pairing up for the dance. I feel tension start to form in between us and I don't know what to do with my hands. I think Carlos senses it. He ends up taking the initiative and grabbing both of my hands in his. I look at him inquisitively.

"Could I have this dance?" he asks with an –insert breathless sigh here- adorable smile. I just nod as he pulls me closer to him. He places one hand on my hip and I feel a tremor in my body. I sit my hand on his shoulder and keep my other one intertwined with his. My eyes lock with his deep chocolate brown ones and I can't pull my gaze away.

_I drove for miles and miles  
><em>_And wound up at your door  
><em>_I've had you so many times  
><em>_But somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
><em>_Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
><em>_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
><em>_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved  
><em>_And she will be loved_

Carlos and I sway back and forth to the steady beat entranced in one another. I feel my body become lighter as we dance…like I'm on some metaphoric cloud. Cloud nine I think it's called? My heart beat starts to speed up in my chest and I feel like I should do something to complete the moment, but I don't know what…

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
><em>_I want to make you feel beautiful  
><em>_I know I tend to get so insecure  
><em>_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
><em>_Its compromise that moves us along, yeah  
><em>_My heart is full and my doors always open  
><em>_You come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
><em>_Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
><em>_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
><em>_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

"C-Can I kiss you?" Carlos whispers out.

"What? I-I've never k-kissed anyone before…what if I mess it up?" I murmur. He shakes his head.

"Just follow my lead..." He instructs. He looks at me to make sure I m alright with it. I swallow and nod my head just barely. He leans forward and closes his eyes. I hear the blood pumping in my ears, and I'm wondering how the hell he can't hear it. I lean forward. Our lips touch and my eyes flutter closed. A thousand bolts of electricity flows through every nerve ending in my body. I think Carlos feels it too because at the instant I felt the bolt both of his hand grabbed at my arms. My arms make their way up to link around his neck.

The kiss is soft, feather light, and I think Carlos is doing it purposely since it's my first kiss. I apply more pressure to his lips hoping that he'd get the hint to not have to be so gentle with me as if he was too rough I'd shatter into a million pieces and then blow away in the wind. His tongue lightly runs over the length of my bottom lip and gasp at the action. I slowly allow my lips to part and let his tongue intrude into my once virgin mouth. His tongue dances with mine and-

"Open the door!" damn. We break apart to find Camille tapping at the window of the door. I try to blink away the daze I had been set in from the kiss. My lips tingle at the lack of contact and then I feel brief emptiness once Carlos stops holding me and walks to the door to unlock it. "We need to go. Like now. Your guardian is down stairs and on the way up, hammered." She says. My eyes widen.

"Oh god. Okay I'm coming." I say. She nods and heads back out to the party. It's only like 10:30. Why is Blair back so early? Shit the twins! "Camille!" I call out. She turns around. "Distract the twins!" I ask. She nods and gives me a thumbs up. I start to walk away from Carlos when he grabs my wrist. I turn around.

"Wait, what's going on why are you leaving?" he asks worriedly. I sigh and look towards the front door.

"The clock's struck midnight and my carriage is about to turn into a pumpkin if I don't get back home in time. My time as a make believe princess is up Carlitos…" I say backing away with my wrist still in his hand.

"Will I see you again?" he asks.

"I'll definitely see you around. Bye prince charming." I say letting my wrist slip from his grip. I make a run for the front door. I see Camille talking to the twins and blocking their line of vision as I pass by. Unknown to me when Carlos had grabbed my wrist he had loosened the clasp keeping my bracelet on. By the time I had left 2J and closed the door my bracelet slipped off right outside their door. The elevator dings right as I get my hand on the knob of 2I and I don't have time to go back for my cherished bracelet. I slip in and sprint into my room. I pull on an old pair of sweats over my outfit and throw the shoes in a corner of my room. I grab a snapback out of my closet and use it to cover my hair. Camille had already gotten Buddha Bob and his crew out in time, and man they did a good job on this place.

The door handle jiggles and I job out of the room and pretend to scrub at the floor of the living room. A drunken Blair trudges into the room.

"Ah stupid fucking production team. The-they need me- me for this job." She slurs. She glares around the room and brings her attention to me. "You-"

The front door swings back open and then twins come in.

"We told you mother, she wouldn't-oh she's here." Bianca says. All of them just look at me on the ground and I pray to god it doesn't look like I've just come from the party. They all look around for something to find wrong with the place, but like I said those guys did fucking good! Blair just raises her nose and walks off to her room. Possibly to go pass out from the alcohol. The twins…

"We're on to you Lindsey. Don't think you're so slick running around the place all innocent." Mckenzie says.

"We'll be watching you…" Bianca says as the two of them leave out of the apartment. I count to twenty before I stand up and walk to the door. I open it up and slink into the hallway. I look around the floor for my little bracelet, but find it _**nowhere**_ in sight. I start to panic as I try to find my most prized possession.

"Fucking hell…" I mumble. Someone's got my bracelet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN DADA happy? The amazing fantastic chapter that is the dance is finally finished! I'm thinking it was y'know sort of….ish. I'm not that proud of it, but it could have been worse. What do you guys think…you like it? Maybe? Well next chapter we find out what happened to her bracelet but if you know how Cinderella goes you know who has her bracelet ;) Now for the quotes! This will be just one of the guys from an early episode…really early and I'll give you a hint of the movie. There is a squeal to it and one of the main characters (actor) has a really weird last name starting with the letters Gal.**

**Quote(s) of the day: **_**"Don't you worry your pretty tiger head. We're going to get you back to Tyson and your cozy tiger bed. Then we're gonna find our bessstttt friend Doug and then we're gonna give him a best friend hug…"**_

**BTR Quote: **_**"Think about it. The girls, the beach, the stars…THE GIRLS!"**_


	7. Round And Round

**My Main Peeps!:**

_**ronygirl97**_

_**LittleMissMia123**_

_**FangedCutie- **__Doubled points gurl! Brownie points for yah:D_

_**ljean433**_

_**MissH2O-**__Congrats girl you get extra brownies!_

_**Mbsavsuperfan**_

_**shelbywayloves**_

_**socoolio- **__you__got em both newbie lolxD_

**A/N well I got a really big response about last chapter and I definitely feel the love. Thanks for those epic reviews and such. I wanna let you guys know…I LOVE YOU! Yes I said it. You guys are like my family even though I don't really know many of you personally but trust me, I'd like to!:) I feel bad for only replying to people who guess the quotes so from here on out I'll put up everyone's name and a reply/shout out and then a separate thing for the guessers okay! So here I go:**

_**socoolio-**__oh you'll definitely see who has her bracelet this chapter. And welcome to this one of my stories .__** annabellex2- **__I'm so glad you like it! I aim to please my readers:D. And hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next update.__** Shelbywayloves- **__yes…yes it is. __**Mbsavsuperfan- **__yeah Carlos was so worried about the girls ~le sighs~ little Carlos__**. grrawsome- **__don't pass out, don't DIE! Here, here. Imma finish it! Just live! LIVE I TELL YOU! Lmao… __**MissH2O-**__yeah, it's a pretty accurate description of a lot of peoples make up when they go a tad too far off the deep end nowadays. And I love the song so much too. It just was too good to pass up for the moment…you know what I mean! __**Star197- **__here's your update; sorry it wasn't so soon though:P I'll try to do better next time!__** ljean433**__- you guess right!__** FangedCutie- **__hey chickie! Thanks for the compliment. I hope I can keep you intrigued as this story goes on. __**LittleMissMia123**__- lol I look forward to your enthusiasm in a review each time I post a chapter. I think you should get an award or something for being so happy and making me feel good about this story girlie(^.^) and you shall see this chapter if it actually was him! Thanks for reviewing again! And here is that update you were waiting for! __**ronygirl97- **__thanks for loving this story! And I'm trying don't worry, I don't have internet at home and I try to update when I get to use the internet at school and stuff o_O" it's so annoying. And I feel your pain; the update wait is the worst! But I'll try to do better next chapter okay? And you a 97 kid too! So am I! HIGH FIVES! Are you class of 2015 too? Or another one...lol just curious._ ** Dang. That was a LOT…Now to the next installment…of mah story peeps!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! I really wish they were but it's not like a contract will just come in the mail over night…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**(Round and Round)**

***Skylar's POV***

**-Next Morning-**

Damn it…

I put my hands on top of my head as I look around the foyer once again, almost panicking. I let out a puff of air to calm myself down.

"It couldn't have gone far…it's either in 2J somewhere, or in my apartment. That or someone around here picked it up. Yeah, I'll just wait and see if anyone has it. Then I'll check 2J tomorrow whenever Carlos breaks something." I sigh and look off into the distance lost in thought. Carlos…he actually fucking danced with me and seemed interested in me. Hell yeah! So now I'll just wait I guess.

I make my way back to 2I and softly close the doors behind me. I scan around the room briefly. I can look around tomorrow morning before work.

:

:

:

**-Next Morning-**

I crawl straight out of bed the next morning and go to my closet to grab my jump suit for work today. I look adoringly and the box I stashed Camille's dress in. I had changed not long after I came back in from looking for my bracelet last night. Turns out its not here either, so I definitely have to look for someone who might have my bracelet. I quickly check in Blair's room to see the witch face down still in her dress knocked out on her bed. I smirk to myself as I close the door behind me. I hear the twins snoring from the hallway so I know they are asleep.

I pull back on the snapback I had on last night before I leave 2I for the day. I walk down the hallway keeping a close eye out for anything shiny that may be my bracelet.

Still no luck.

By the time I'm going down to the lobby in the elevator I'm starting to get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like…something's wrong, or something is about to happen that is important. It intensifies when the ding happens as I reach the lobby. It's like I'm about to see someone I really don't want to see for the first time in years.

The mechanic doors open and my jaw like literally drops at the color in the lobby. Hundreds of colored papers are everywhere in the area and people are picking some of them up. Fucking great. I have to clean this up probably. I groan and snatch off a purple one off the ground to see what the flyer or whatever is about.

_DEAR CINDERELLA,_

_Looking for the girl at the BTR's _

_Big Time Semi-Ball But It's Not Really A Ball, More Like Semi Casual dance_

_If you're her meet me at the pool_

_-Carlos Garcia_

"Oh no…oh no oh no oh no…" I ball up the paper and run to the pool area and see this humongous line of teenage girls in front of a table where James and Carlos were seated. I see a girl getting pulled away by Kendall and Logan since, I'm guessing, she's not who they were looking for. Camille from a spot by the door shaking her head at the scene; catches my eye and walks over to me.

"Do you believe this?" she asks pointing to the group of girls.

"No…what's going on?" I ask.

"You saw the poster right? Wait don't answer that of course you did. They are looking for YOU, that's what. Logan told me that Carlos met this girl in a white dress at the party and wouldn't stop talking about her. Now, he's made it a mission to find his princess."

"What the fuck is he doing? He is going to get attacked." I say looking at the mob of awaiting girls.

"Nah. Logan and Kendall got this." She says waving it off.

"You'd better go and tell him it was you before someone claims your man." She says nudging me. I scoff.

"No I can't. He's…him and I'm just me. I really don't think he want to find out I'm the girl he met. It'd completely turn him off."

"Didn't you say he said you were pretty? Like both times he met you? He's in love with you both ways. When you as Lindsey rejected his invite to the party he was heartbroken. Then he like met Skylar, you, and BAM! Instant connection. Why? Because you guys have a thing." She vouches. I roll my eyes and squint to get better view of the booth of people.

"This is not going to end well Camille." I say.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Calm your tits Skylar. Do you want me to go explain? Because you know I will. Hey! Maybe I can even get Logan to do some more spying in for ya." She says with a wink.

"For the first time…I'll actually let you do that. Just to prove to you that you are wrong. Let Logan do the spying and figure out if Carlos likes Skylar or Lindsey. Give him my real name for all I care, he didn't see my face again, just my mask."

"So, what you are saying is that I can tell him your name? And I can get Logan to figure out if he likes either one of you? AND tip him off by telling him I might know his girl?

"Yeah the Skylar name, and everything but the knowing me part. That might give it away and you are so going to be-"

"HEY LOGAN COME OVER HERE!" she shouts. I cringe and hide out of the hundred pairs of eyes that had turned in her direction. She waves him over and I pull her out of the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hiss.

"Carrying out a plan. That's what." She says. Logan comes up to us with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up?" he asks casually.

"Noth-" Camille clamps a hand over my mouth and pushes me behind her.

"I got some news. I think we know who your girl is…but you can't tell Carlos until she's ready for him to find out." She starts. Logan looks around and then grabs both of us by the forearm and drags us to a supply closet. He closes the door behind us and stands in front of it with a neutral expression.

"You can't say stuff like that out there. People would think I'm cheating and telling people how to win the thingy." He says coolly.

"So it's a competition?" I ask. I throw my arms into the air. "Unbelievable." I say as I kick the wall.

"So who is she? Tell me already!" Logan says with an excited smile. Camille looks at me briefly and nods her head towards Logan. I take in a breath and walk forward.

"It's me." I say. Logan's eyes widen. "I'm the one that danced with Carlos at the party…" I tell him more confidently.

"You're joking…" he says. I shake my head.

"Nope. I'm dead serious." I say. He smiles then.

"THAT'S GREAT! Now we can end this search and keep it from getting ugly."

"Logan we can't" I murmur.

"You'd have to tell him yourself though because he wouldn't believe me." He continues.

"Logan we can't." I say a little louder.

"We can all go back home and stop watching girls start crying because they _knew _they weren't even at the dance…" He says excitedly. Camille rolls her eyes and taps Logan's shoulder. He stops talking and she strikes him across the face with her palm. She gives me a gesture to continue on, while Logan is cradling his cheek.

"We can't." I say to him.

"Why not?" he asks.

"She doesn't believe he likes her…either way. You know with the names? She thinks if she tells him he'll just be like 'Ew gross. Never mind.' Which won't happen…" Camille explains to Logan. He puts his hand down and looks at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about? He's in love with you!" he says throwing his arms us.

"Which one of me?" I ask with a snort.

"Uh, both of you? I tried to talk him out of this, because it seems like he's confused as to which one of you he likes. When he's been around one of you he forgets about the other, which I'm not sure how to react to." He says. "If he finds out you are actually the same girl, I'd save him the confusion and he'd like you even more." He says. I cross my arms over my chest and roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." I state. Camille and Logan both face palm.

"Fine, we'll prove it to you. You're so fucking hard headed and stubborn. Sometime I wonder if you'd better suit Kendall…" Camille states.

"I'll show you. I can get him to say it and I can even show you like…right now." Logan says. He opens up the door to the closet and all of us pile out. He pushes me towards the opening of the pool area. He leans over to whisper in my ear. "Say hi." He says. I furrow my eyebrows and shake my head.

"No. Why would I do that?" I say tiredly. He groans before he intakes a large breath of air.

"CARLOS!" He shouts. I look at him shock. What is with everyone and pulling everyone's attention to wherever I am?

"What the fuck are you doing? I told you not to tell him…oh hey Carlos." Carlos had somehow appeared next to us in the middle of my statement to Logan. I wave meekly, and smile. Logan pats my shoulder before he walks away from the area as if he had done nothing.

"Hey Lindsey," he says. "You're not working yet?" he asks.

"I left home early. I don't really like being in the apartment with my family and stuff…what's all this?" I ask innocently changing the subject while picking up a yellow version of the flyer off the ground. He brightens up even more.

"I meet this girl at the party last night and I'm trying to find her! Hey if you see her can you- no wait. No you don't have to look for her, I mean…um. It would be cool if you could tell me, but you don't have too!" he says putting his hands out. I nod my head confused.

"Um, okay?" I say softly. He sighs and the looks me in the eyes.

"DO you want to hang out with me later?" he asks.

"What about your search for the mystery girl?" I ask sort of lost.

"Oh yeah…damn it!" I can tell he really doesn't even know where he is right now.

"I-I have to go to work though anyway. It's okay." I say. He nods very unenthusiastically.

"Bye Lindsey." He says. He face palms as he walks away back to the table. What. The fuck? Logan and Camille slide next to me randomly.

"What did I tell you?" Logan asks.

"What do you mean? That didn't prove anything. Show's Carlos is really confusing. That's what that told me." I say.

"Oh my god Skyl-" Camille starts.

"I should go to work now. I have a lot of cleaning to do." I tell them. I walk off away from the mess of the lobby, and to the park. I sit down on a bench in the middle of the spot and look at a tree.

What have I gotten myself into?

I shouldn't have even gone to that party.

Maybe if I had just stayed at home life would be easier right now.

Telling him might be the easiest thing to do at this point.

God I got so wrapped up in complete shit.

"And he's got my bracelet…how does Carlos Garcia end up with my bracelet after a dance?" I wonder aloud. I face palm and blow a raspberry through my lips. I hear the sound of someone's footsteps behind me. I turn around but don't see anyone. Guess it was just some random person jogging. I stand up from my bench and dust off my butt. I crack my knuckles and grab my walkie-talkie to get in contact with Buddha Bob.

"Hello? Sky to Bob, Sky to Bob are you there over?" I ask. A second later I get a reply.

"Why are you working today? Over."

"Because…that's what I'm supposed to do. Over?"

"No, you have the day off remember? Over."

"Since when? Over."

"Since now. Relax and go hang at the pool. Have fun for the day. Over."

"But I don't want-"

"That's an order. Over." He says. I sigh.

"Fine!...over." I grumble. I put down my walkie-talkie and start walking back to the P-Woods. I go up to my room straight away and take off my uniform. I put on a pair of denim shorts and a simple black tank top and some black and white Vans. I keep on my snapback since its black anyway. I grab my cell phone and walk out of my room. I notice the quiet in the twin's room. When did they get up? I check Blair again and there's no difference. She's gonna be knocked out for the day. So I…can actually relax today? I walk out to our balcony to look out at the pool scene. I look down to see the crowd of girls gone. Well except for one curly black haired chick in front of the table.

Mckenzie.

I strain my ears to hear what they are saying.

"Hi there Carlos...or should I say Prince Charming." She says flirtily. Carlos tilts his head to the side.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh I'd expect a warmer welcome for your princess." she says. I feel my jaw drop open. "That's right. I'm here. I came to get my _**bracelet**_." She says with strong emphasis. I shake my head. No. this can't be happening. No. not now…

Carlos stands up from the table.

"How'd you know it was a bracelet?" he asks. She scoffs.

"I lost it silly!" she says. He crosses his arms over his chest.

"If it's really your bracelet you should be able to tell the charms…right?" he asks. Her eyes widen and she fumbles for words. Thank god. Thank you Carlos for asking that.

"Psh…how I am supposed to remember all of those charms…there are so many."

"There are only 6." James inserts. She backs up and then walks away.

"YES!" I scream. I cover my mouth and duck back down. I feel a smile come on my face. I know what my charms are. I have them memorized like the back of my hand! I even have a picture in my room of the bracelet...oh no! The picture! I run to my room and look on my dresser.

Empty.

I fist my hair. They took it. Those little wenches stole it. It was probably Bianca too. I run from 2I down to the lobby. I've got to tell him before Bianca does.

How did they even find out?

The footsteps. It was probably them the whole time! Oh how could I have been so freaking careless! I get down to the lobby and skid to a stop in front of the pool. There she is…walking up to the table. I squint my eyes and notice the writing on her arms. I'm screwed. I stop and watch as she starts off the conversation much like Mckenzie had done.

Camille comes walking over to me.

"What's Bianca doing over there?" she asks.

"Telling Carlos about her bracelet and charms…"

"Hers?"

"Yeah. She knows all of it. And now she's going to tell him." I say. The two of us listen as she rattles off the 6 charms like she owned them. Carlos doesn't entirely look convinced, but he grabs her wrist and pulls her towards the lobby. I hang my head. Camille walks me over to a beach chair.

"Maybe, he just took her to throw her in a dumpster."

"That didn't look that menacing…" I murmur.

"Maybe…he just was going to ask some more questions." She says.

"Maybe. But…whatever. It doesn't even matter. It wasn't meant to be anyway."

"Don't think that way! Look on the bright side of things."

"Which is?"

"…you aren't working?" she says more as a question. I roll my eyes. "What's with that anyway?"

"Day off. Blair's dead to the world and now I'm heartbroken." I state.

"Maybe James knows what's up…HEY JAMES!" she shouts. He turns his head and bounds over to us.

"Hey Camille…Lindsey." He says.

"James, do you know where Carlos went with Bianca?" she asks.

"To the apartment. I think they are going to play Just Dance or something." He says. Camille just nods.

"Thanks James." She says.

"No prob. Bye girls." And then he walks away.

"That sucks…" Camille says.

"For him. She sucks at dancing. Like a drunken hippie…" I say drifting off. "WAIT!" I exclaim. Camille looks at me curiously. "She can't dance!"I say.

"And?..."

"And, Carlos is looking for the girl who can dance, not just identify the bracelet." I say. Camille sits up.

"So that means you aren't completely out of the game yet!" she says. I nod excitedly. "We may find you guy after all…"she nudges my shoulder and I blush slightly.

Camille and I just talk next to the pool for a couple of minutes until we hear screaming.

"I didn't even want to go out with you anyway! Kiss my ass!" I hear. Everyone turns to see Bianca walking behind Carlos angrily. He doesn't look too pleased either. Looks like the truth is out. Bianca turns on her heel and stomps around angrily away. Camille pats my shoulder.

"Now's your chance. Go up to him." She says. I stand up. I look at Camille and she smiles supportively. I start walking over to a frustrated Carlos. I clear my throat when I get close enough to him. He looks at me annoyed.

"Carlos, there's something I need to tell you." I say nervously. He throws his hands in the air. I recoil back from surprise.

"Unbelievable!" he shouts.

"C-Carlos what are you-"

"First she sends the twins and now she sends the maid," he starts. I flinch at the pain of his words. The maid? "Does you're step mom have no shame?" he asks me.

"I-I don't know what you're tal-"

"Here, give her, her bracelet back. This plan or whatever to get one of us to date the twins isn't going to work. Tell her to back off!" he yells. I'm at a loss for words. "I thought you were different." He says. He looks at me as if I'm some piece of gum on the bottom of his shoe. "I guess not. You were probably a part of this the whole time." he says. I shake my head. It's the only thing I can bring myself to do. He scoffs and walks away mumbling. I feel tears coming to my eyes.

He, he just completely dissed me…and I never even got to say what I wanted to say. Camille comes over to me and immediately hugs me.

"Oh my god Sky, I'm so sorry. He-he was probably just upset about everyone pretending to be you." She says. I wipe at my eyes.

"Yeah well he said what he needed to say to the maid. And he dissed the actual me." I say. I feel my throat closing up. I look at Camille through a wall of tears. "I told you he never really liked me." I say. I cover my face with my palms and run away from everyone. From Blair. From the twins. From Camille. And mostly from Carlos. Especially from Carlos. I end up behind a building in the middle of the city. I slide down to the ground and cry as loud as I want. I let the sound of the cars and people drown out my thoughts, as I sit next to this dumpster.

Sometimes Fairy Tales don't end the way you want them too…

* * *

><p><strong>AN dramatic change in tone from the last chapter right? Ik. From so happy and lovey to loud and hate…hatey? Is that even a word? But anyway. It's not done yet! And it won't be for at least…4-5 more chapters…yah ik. But I can't do this forever you know! This may actually be one of the only stories I actually finish:D now review okay! Here are today's quotes!**

**Quote(s) of the day: **_**"All double bubble blowing babies will be beaten senseless by every ingle bodied… patriot… in the bar?…"**_

**BTR Quote: **_**"*pauses game* I miss them…*holds up controller and smiles* but at least I got the platinum controller."**_

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	8. I Can Cry If I Want To

**Guessed IT!:**

_**LittleMissMia123**_

_**socoolio-**__You hit em both right on the dot! _

_**mazeygrace18-**__ you got them right! Yeah…_

_**ljean433-**__yessssss they are correct. The two of them._

_**MissH20-**__ No. you got em right. No doubt._

_**shelbywayloves**_

**Shout Outs: **_**MissH20-**__ yes they did party a tad bit too hard for one night. Yeah well lots of girls doubt how a guy may or may not see her and I like putting Skylar in that situation. A lot of people also like to have the guys fall in love with them at like first sight and yeah I like the doubting and stuff because it adds a bit more substance. Yeah Camille is pretty supportive of her she's supposed to be like the fairy god mother in the story. __**Anonymous- **__glad you love this and yeah I hope this was soon enough. __**ronygirl97-**__ don't worry I plan on finishing this because I love this to death and the reaction this is getting. And thanks for offering to give ideas. Dude so what you're still 97 like me!;D I have some friends in 2016 but yeah they're boys and they are sort of assholes so…yeah :) and don't worry about trying to do the quotes so give it a try next time:) __**ljean433- **__yes you got them both on point. Why were you in denial? Was it because Katie wasn't helping at all and telling Kendall he could get more friends, because that def had me mad at her. I was like "You can't help out any bro?" lol __**mazeygrace18-**__ You got the quotes right girlie but you know that^_^. Oh and thanks for loving this:D I aim to have people love this. __**shelbywayloves- **__*blushies* sorry for making you wait so long. Its hard keeping up constant updates. Yes though you did get the BTR quote right:D __**socoolio- **__1__st__ thanks for the compliment on the chappy, made me happy (Haha rhymed) which ever name you want to call her I just call her Skylar though. Don't worry he's going to find out very soon about this confusing chain that is her life lol. Oh and those are two of my fav Kendall moments in the episode. Lol he was cracking me upxD and no prob for the welcome :)__** princess98- **__right now!__** LittleMissMia123- **__OMG your review was cracking me up like the whole timeXD I hope you don't have a concussion dude, after all that head banging. And sorry for being too reason why you banged your head into the table. The drama drives the story so…yes I much keep it going ;) and here's your update._

**A/N so I know you guys are like asdfghjkl about what's happened the last chapter and how Carlos just went OFF on Lindsey/Skylar whatever you want to call her but there is some possible making up, and…MAYBE some discovery I'm not sure yet, we'll see how I feel when I start to write this…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING AT ALL! And never played DDR so Idk what songs are one there…I just chose one for this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**(I Can Cry If I Want To)**

***Skylar's POV***

I stand up off the ground and dust off the bottoms of my pants. I sigh and lean my back on the wall of this random building. I run a hand over my face to try to wipe away anymore tears. I sniff and let out a shaky breath.

Life sucks.

But I know crying won't fix anything. It never does.

"And neither does running away." I murmur aloud to myself. I turn to face the brick wall and knock my head against it. I groan in slight pain from said action.

Hitting your head into a wall hurts.

Noted.

I keep my head against the wall and close my eyes. I've got to go back, at some point. And face everyone…god I wish I had my parents here to talk to me. Aren't these the kind of times where girls go to their moms to talk and ask for advice? When the girls cry in their dads' arms as they tell about the boy who broke their heart? Where a hug could fix everything temporarily? I shake my head.

I'll have to deal on my own. I can't go hoping everything gets better, and I can't go to my parents. They're dead…they won't be coming back any time soon. I'll have to fix my love life on my own.

God love sucks.

Boys suck.

Carlos sucks.

Oh god Carlos.

Forget about him. That's what I'll have to do. He's made it clear that he doesn't like me. But…

_You love him you idiot…_

No, it doesn't work that way. No more crushing on Carlos.

No more crushing on Carlos. No more crushing on Carlos. No more crushing on Carlos.

I pull my phone out of my pocket to see 15 missed calls. I look at the time. I've been out now for an hour. I ignore all the calls and stand up straight. I square my shoulders and take in a calming breath. I make my way back to the Palm Woods keeping my mantra in my head.

No more crushing on Carlos.

No more crushing on Carlos.

No more crushing on Carlos.

No more crushing on Carlos.

I get to the Palm Woods Park and I keep chanting in my head. When I open the front of door of the hotel the chant becomes louder. I take a few steps into the lobby and I sit down on one of the couches. And I feel like maybe it's not as bad as I thought.

Until Carlos comes from the pool area. I forget everything I had been chanting as it gets thrown out the window. I watch as he walks out with his head hung.

He looks so depressed. My mantra hits me like a ton of bricks.

_**NO MORE CRUSHING ON CARLOS.**_

_**No more crushing on Carlos.**_

_No more crushing on Carlos._

No more crushing on Carlos.

No crushing on Carlos.

Crushing on Carlos.

"Carlos…"

He lifts his head up and I feel my heart shrink as his crest fallen face. His usual energetic happy face nowhere in sight. His gaze locks with mine when he looks my way. The both of us look at one another as if waiting for the other to say something first. I felt like a deer in headlights. He glares at me finally, and then turns to walk to the elevator angrily. I look down at my fingers in my lap.

What was my mantra again?

I stand up and cross my arms over my chest and blow out a raspberry.

"Yeah, this isnt going to be easy." I say. I walk to the pool area and see Camille pacing back and forth with her phone in her hand. I walk over to her and stop in front of her. Her eyes widen and she throws her arms around me. I pat her back awkwardly. She pulls away and looks at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" I nod.

"I think so." I say.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you into going over to him. It was completely my fault."

"No…it wasn't. It shouldn't have mattered. He doesn't like me anyway, it's okay. I get it. You didn't do anything but help me get out of the fantasy that I had put myself earlier." I say.

"I feel awful…"

"Don't." I say giving her a reassuring smile. She looks at me uncertain, and I spare a quick glance back to the lobby. Camille narrows her eyes and then puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You know…I don't think he meant what he said. He…just thinks that Blair is using all of you to get closer to him and the guys. They've had that happen before while they've been here." she says. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah well still I thought we were friends…or that he'd trusted me…or something worthwhile. He shut me down before I even began." I say solemnly.

"Don't blame him! If anyone blame your sisters…"

"STEP-sisters. They are not related to me. And I guess you're right. But why is he still pissed off at me?"

"I don't know." she says. I nod and put a hand on top of my head. He still has my bracelet too…

"I…think I am going to go take a nap or something, because today…has been a lot and my head hurts." I say.

"Kay kay Sky. I'll see you later?"

"In like two hours probably." I say. We hug once more and I go to my apartment, then to my room.

I pass Blair's room. I swear she might be dead. She should go out to parties more often. I open my door and close it behind me, and then I sit down on the edge of my bed. I stare at the wall in front of me for a few seconds.

I fall back on the mattress and close my eyes. My head hurts, way too much right now. I scoot my legs up to my chest and clutch them as close as I can get them. I lean my check on one of my knees and I open my eyes.

Big mistake.

The first thing I see is my opened closet, and then the box Camille's dress is in. I feel water start to blur my vision. I squeeze my eyes closed to stop the crying before it even happens. I try to take in a few calming breaths. I count each inhale…until I drift off to sleep.

:

:

***1 Week Later***

I groan and stumble as I carry another few boxes down to the lobby next to Blair. _This _specific box has a plethora of streamers and CD's. Blair struts ahead of me in her heels as I struggle to keep up.

"Why are we taking all of this stuff to your car in the first place?" I huff out. Blair walks out the front of the Palm Woods and I have to kick the door to keep it from closing on me; in the process almost losing my balance and falling backwards. I slip through the closing door, and smile at my minor success. I catch up to Blair.

"Because tomorrow is my babies' 16th birthday." She says. I stop in my tracks from confusion. I snap out of it and jog with my boxes in my hands.

"Wasn't it their 16th birthday like…" I shake my head. "…a year ago?" I ask. She turns around in a snap and glares at me.

"Yes, and they will keep turning 16 until I tell them to stop." She hisses. I close my mouth and continue following her to the car. She opens the trunk and I put in the last boxes. I move out the way as she slams closed the door. She walks away leaving me there in my spot. I raise an eyebrow and push my hair back out of my face. I look at my watch and see that it's time for me to get back to work again. I run my hands over the front of my jumpsuit. I grab my walkie-talkie off my belt.

"Sky to Bob. Sky to Bob. Anything needing done? Over."

"Uh yeah, there's a broken TV and 2 broken light bulbs. Over."

"What room? Over?" I walk back into the P-Woods and go to the elevator.

"2J. Over." He says. I push the two button with a shaky hand.

"Okay. I've got it…over." I put down my two-way as the door of the elevator slides open on floor two. I brace myself for the inevitable. It's been a week since my little…how would I say it?...'incident' with Carlos. I'll admit it. I've been going through hell trying at all costs to avoid him. It's like no matter where I go, he's there! But one would expect that since the Palm Woods isn't that big of a place. I don't want to go through that awkward confrontation, and seemingly Carlos doesn't either. He hadn't broken _anything_ like nothing _at all_ this whole week. I won't go and say I was sad about it because I wasn't. I was still trying to figure out what it was I was going to say to him if or whenever I talked to him again.

Guess that day is today. I get to the door of 2J and stop and stare at it. I raise my hand and knock twice on the door. I hold my breath when I hear footsteps approach the door. The handle moves and then the door slowly opens.

Kendall.

All of the air I had been holding comes out in a whoosh. I feel my heart rate slow back to normal from utter relief. Thank you god…

"Um hi. I'm here for a broken TV and light bulbs?" I say to him. He smiles and nods.

"Oh yeah. You're maintenance. Come on in." he says opening the door wider. I walk in and stop in the middle of the room.

"So, what happened?" I ask.

"Uh…I'm not sure about the light bulbs, but the TV's broken because Carlos threw something at James because he said something about this girl he met at our party…"

"The one I missed?" I ask.

"Yup." He says.

"Oh…where are the messes?" I ask.

"Living room TV and the lights are in James and Carlos's room." he says.

"Okay, I got it." I say. He starts to walk to the front door. "Wait where are you going?"I ask. He turns around.

"I've got a date with Jo. If you need anything, or need us to know anything, just tell Carlos. He's in his room." he says. He waves before he leaves completely.

_Just tell Carlos. He's in his room…_

I swallow a lump in my throat as I make my way to the TV. I check behind the screen to find a shoe. After further looking I realize it just tore a couple of the cables out the wall, and ripped the video cable in half completely. I plug in the cables and disconnect the TV completely so that I can take out the broken video chord without electrocuting myself and dying. I carry an extra in my pocket (Buddha Bob's order). I put the useless one in my pocket as I take out the good one. I put the right colors in the right slot and then plug the TV in. I press the power button and the TV buzzes to life; color, sound and all. I stand up satisfied with my work. I walk around the lower level of the apartment until I find a set of stairs near the swirly slide. I take them to the second level. I look over the balcony briefly before finding a door. I knock on it once…no answer. I knock once more to silence. I grab the handle and open the door.

"M-Maintenance." I say quietly. I enter the dark room. I scan it and see a lump in one of the mattresses. I close the door. "I'm here to fix two light bulbs." I say.

"Ceiling and the lamp." Comes back a muffled reply. I go to the lamp and unplug it from the wall. I unscrew the bulb and look at it while turning it around.

"Well…it looks like the filament in the bulb just burned. You just need a new one." I say throwing the incandescent bulb in a trash bin by the desk.

"Whatever…" he says. He shifts and it looks like he has turned his back to me. I bite my lip and grab a chair and pull it under the ceiling fan. Since the lights are off I don't have to worry about burning my fingers. I unscrew the bulb and analyze it.

Same problem.

"Same thing wrong here." I tell him. He grunts in reply. I toss the bulb and it lands in the bin. Oh yeah, nothing but net…erm bin? I pull a bulb out of my other pocket and as I screw it in I try to make small talk. "Um, nice weather we're having…" I say.

"Sure." He says back. I lick my lips as I finish up.

"I'm surprised you hadn't broken anything lately. I've been pretty low on work since you've stopped." I say jokingly.

"Sorry I caused so much trouble for you." He says snippily. Not the reaction I was looking for.

"…the twins are having a party tomorrow." I blurt out. He sits up and pulls the cover away to look at me.

"So what?" he asks with an…unreadable expression. I swallow.

"So…I was hoping…possibly maybe you would want to come?" I say. He raises an eyebrow. "You know, y-you and the guys." I say quickly. His expression doesn't change. "I know you can't really stand me at the moment…or the twins or Blair ever, but it's a free party. Games, food, music on Blair." He rolls his eyes.

"Why would I want to come to a party with you guys there?" he asks.

"Because the whole Palm Woods is coming." I say. He doesn't seem convinced. "And it's a Dave & Buster's…so if you want to come. It starts at 9pm tomorrow." I say weakly. I shrug and start to leave. "Bye?" I say. I think I faintly hear a bye behind me, but it was probably in my head.

After leaving 2J its back home for me, right next door. Buddha Bob doesn't call me about anymore mishaps anywhere else, so I'm left with staying home. Camille told me earlier she was scheduled for a call back for a large role, and I know this is a big deal for her. I text her a quick 'good luck' as I walk into my bedroom. I close my door and take off my suit. I grab some shorts and a tank top to sleep in. it's only like 5 o'clock but I love and value my sleep so some extra time? No problem with me. I take off my hair tie and climb under my sheets. I pull them up to my chin and close my eyes.

The last few days haven't really made sleeping any easier. Every time I close my eyes I always start imagining things. Things like dancing with Carlos at the party, looking at myself in the mirror with that dress on. Carlos yelling at me. Crying. More crying. And now seeing him pissed in his bed. I just want to go to sleep and never wake up.

But my thoughts have other plans and keep me awake. Well at least for another two hours.

***Party at 10:47pm***

**-Next Day-**

"This party sucks." I mumble.

"It's not that bad. You just aren't doing anything. Come on lets go play some of the games!" Camille says nudging me. I groan and blow at the hair hanging in my face. The party is in full swing. Everyone's having fun here at D&B's and the night is young, but…I'm not having the time of my life.

I'm watching everyone here have fun and play games with their friends…

But Carlos looks so sad at a table playing with his phone. And what am I doing? Watching him, and kicking myself in the ass for doing this to him. Camille's hand passes in front of my face.

"Hey earth to Sky. Did you hear me?" she asks. I tear my gaze away from Carlos to look at her. She looks in his direction and then pulls me up from my chair. "Some games might distract you for a while. Let's go play Colorama." She suggests. She pulls me into the midst of all the games to one of my favorites. How she knows, I don't know. I sit down in a seat next to her and I use my card to pay for the game. The point of the game is to guess which color the ball is going to land on when it stops spinning around. The game wheel turns and the ball spins in it. I press a random button which happens to be white and wait until the ball stops. Camille goes green and we wait. The ball is slowing down and slowly lands in one color. White. I win 250 tickets and Camille pats my shoulder.

We end up going to about 5 games and I win about 1000 tickets, after hitting a jackpot in one, before Camille gets pulled away by Logan. They went to go play skeeball. I walk over to the table I had been at and plop in the seat. I'm surprised Blair let me come to this. It was…surprisingly nice? Yeah nice. I put my elbow on the table and rest my cheek in it. I look around boredly, and notice Carlos isn't in his seat anymore. I sigh and stand back up. If he's going to go have fun, I might as well too. I walk around the place and try to find something to occupy my time with. I end up playing Garage Band, Skeeball, Fruit Ninja on a huge flat touch screen, some trivia thing, this jump rope game and some slot machine like games. After a while I start looking for Dance Dance Revolution because I want to dance…really badly. I weave through throngs of people before finally find it. I smile as I see the flashing sign but, one thing's in the way.

Someone's playing it, or at least about to play it. I get closer and start to notice the person. Carlos. I swallow my pride and nerves and continue walking to the game. I get up to it and stand on the second mat thing. He had begun choosing a song when he looks over at me and then looks back at the screen.

"Mind if I play?" I ask. He shrugs and doesn't say anything else. I sigh and look at the screen while he chooses what to play. He ends up choosing Cry Me A River by Justin Timberlake. I roll my eyes at the irony. The music starts playing and we dancing to it.

_You were my sun, you were my earth  
><em>_But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
><em>_So you took a chance and made other plan  
><em>_But I bet you didn't think they would come crashing down, no_

_All of these thing people told me  
><em>_Keep messin' with my head  
><em>_You should have picked honestly  
><em>_Then you may not have blown it, yeah_

___You don't have to say what you did  
><em>_I already know, I found out from him  
><em>_Now there's just no chance  
><em>_For you and me, they'll never be  
><em>_Don't it make you sad about it?_

_You told me you loved me  
><em>_Why did you leave me all alone?  
><em>_With some other guy, the bridges were burned  
><em>_And now it's your turn to cry  
><em>_Cry me a river_

Left, right, up, up, down, center, jump. I do the dances like I've known them my life. I feel a bit of life seep into me and I start to smile. I get caught up in the dancing and the music and I partially forget Carlos is there. A move appears on the screen that indicates we have to switch spots. Just like in Just Dance. The two of us jump to our opposite mat and continue following the moves, we jump back and we both start laughing. Up, down, down, center, jump, jump, right.

_Cry me a river (Oh)  
><em>_Cry me a river (Oh)  
><em>_Cry me a river (Oh)  
><em>_Cry me a river (Oh)_

I have to do a spin and I do it. I teeter to the right and end up tripping.

Right into Carlos's arms.

He catches me when I stumble and then ends up looking right into my eyes. Both of us are heaving from the dancing and I just stay where I am. Like a switch is flipped he shakes his head and allows me to stand up on my own two feet. I look at my sneakers as my cheeks burn like hot coals.

"Y-You're a really good dancer Lindsey." He says.

"Thanks…I-I-I use to take lessons when I was little. Camps and stuff of the like, and learning along the way." I say looking up at him hesitantly. He tilts his head to the side.

"Whenever I see you…you always remind me of someone else I've met, but…I don't know who it is."

"Is it because you don't really…_**know know **_that other person?" he looks at me sort of shocked.

"Yeah, something like that." he says. I chuckle slightly. "Why are you laughing?"

"You shouldn't look so far into it…it's not really worth your time. It's a waste of time…_**I'm**_ a waste of your time." I say looking at him. He gets this look on his face as if he's trying to fix a broken puzzle, and has a few of the pieces together, but is missing the last two.

"No…it is…you are too." He says walking a couple of steps closer to me.

"I'm not. I don't even deserve to be." I murmur.

"Anyone who can beat me in a dance game is definitely worth my time…especially if they're as beautiful and funny as you." he says hesitantly. He starts looking over my face searching for a reaction. What is his problem? I roll my eyes.

"Stop lying to yourself…and me! Are you trying to make me feel better about myself by lying to me before you knock me back down? Trying to get revenge on me for helping Blair with a plan I'm not even aware of again? Because I'm pretty sure trying to talk to someone doesn't mean you yell at them in response. I was just going to ask you a question and you completely blew me off and made me feel like I did something awful! Then when you were being pissed at me for no reason didn't help! And I had never been so humiliated in my life!" while I was giving Carlos a piece of my mind I hadn't notice the way he had been looking at me and was saying my name softly. Each time he said it a smile starting to appear on his face.

"Skylar!" he shouts. I look from the area I had been looking to him.

"What!" I snap. His smile gets even wider. "What are you so smiley about?" I ask snippily. He starts to smirk.

"Calm down _Skylar_." He says.

"I will not! And why are you putting so much emphasis on my name?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest. He just continues smirking. Fucking being all smug. Psh like knowing my name is an accomplishment. I know my name too…my eyes widen. Oh crap. I look at him like deer in headlights.

"I didn't know what the three letters stood for at first, but now I guess I know." he says. He pulls out my bracelet from his pockets with a self-satisfied smile. "Lindsey…" he puts it around my wrist. "…Skylar…" he hooks the clasp together. "…Perry…" he runs his fingers over my wrist and I feel tingliness left behind on my skin. "You know…you made trying to find you, so much more complicated than I expected." He says. His fingers go from my wrist and link themselves in with my fingers. I shiver from the contact. He walks closer to me. "And then…you ended up being right in front of me." he says with a smile. I feel my breath catch in my throat.

Oh my god I can't remember how to breath! Uh uh, in and out. Yeah, in and out. I try to make myself breathe again as Carlos pushes some hair from my face behind my ear. Our eyes lock with one another and then he starts to incline forward. I feel my eyes flutter closed as I tip forward too.

Seconds later our lips touch, and the air feels like static and filled with electricity. Is this really what I've been missing out on for years by not kissing anyone? We close the last inch of distance between ourselves, and I grab onto his shirt with my hands, fisting the fabric. He pulls me closer to him with his hands on my back. I tilt my head to the side for better access. His tongue slides in my mouth and I feel a sigh being elicited from my mouth. Every place where Carlos is in contact with me feels as though it's been set on fire, but it feels…right.

I try to copy his movements with my own tongue, slowly, trying to remember every dip, every crevasse of his mouth. It feels as though my head is going dizzy from the kiss, so we pull away.

I feel my chest rising and falling as I try to filmy lungs with precious air.

"Whoa…"I feel myself saying. We both just stand there looking at each other. As if it's our first actually seeing each other for the real us.

Him, as a boy who just wants to find the girl of his dreams, a girl he could love and have to himself.

And me, a girl broken down by her family, looking for a way to escape. For someone to actually love her.

How cheesy.

"Do…Do you want to b-be my-" before I get to hear the last of his sentence, I feel a hand on one of my wrists pulling me backwards; another one going over my mouth and dragging me backwards. Pulling me away from the party, and then tossing me in the back of their car, the next thing I know everything has gone black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Cliff Hanger alert. I was feeling nice in the beginning…but then I got a banging idea for a bit of a twist so I can pass some time...like a few months. And don't worry it has to do with the story I think. It's not like she's being pulled off by some dude being taken to a hidden castle and locked away for the rest of her life…that's Rapunzel:) but yeah. I hope this update was fast enough for you guys because I worked my butt off for it. Now review my darlings and tell me what you thought of this.**

**No movie quote this time…**

**BTR Quote: **_**"Uhh 17. I told three kids at the vending machine they could be in our video."**_


	9. Hidden

**Booyah!:**

_**MissH2O-**__ spot on! Completely spot on!_

_**callthedoc-tor-**__ yes, that is the video!_

_**Socoolio-**__ right episode, wrong boy. Half credit is yours!:)_

_**LittleMissMia123-**__Big Time Video was its name…I'll count it! Half cred!_

_**Shelbywayloves- **__not a bad fan! Just a brain fart at the moment:D Credit that is half!_

_**ronygirl97-**__yes its BTV BUT! Not the Loganator. ½ Cred!_

_**mazeygrace18-**__ yes right you are of the video._

**Shout-outs: **_**anon-**__ hey there:) thanks for the love! Sorry I didn't update __that__ soon, but its still here!__** mazeygrace18- **__ahh I can't answer that question at the moment, but you'll know within like…7 sentences (including the A/N) and thanks for luv luv luving it. I write for you guys:) __**ljean433-**__ I totally agree! They should be buds to the end!__** ronygirl97-**__ nope I can't tell you that just yet! And thanks, trying to stretch this story as much as possible without being too random. Lol yes can't live with em, or without them xD __**shelbywayloves-**__ I'm sorry you've hadto wait so long! I hope your excitement hasn't completely died down after this wait(._.) __**LittleMissMia123-**__lol no, I'm not trying to kill you! Haha, sorry for unintentionally torturing you but *shrugs* it's gotta be done. SorryxD! Here's that update…not as early as expected but here nevertheless. And yes, The City is Ours is a pretty epic song lol. __**Socoolio-**__no reason to be scared my friend! You'll know what happened soon enough! Just wait a few sentences of prep;) __**musicluver246-**__ sorry it wasn't soon. I tried! __**MissH2O-**__ I guess you'll find out soon enough this chapter eh?!O_o" __**Kiki on The Momo Tree-**__ hahaha seriously! A dream to piss you off in the morning! BUT! Maybe it wasn't a dream?! *scratches cat's back evilly* think about that one! __**callthedoc-tor-**__loving the love lol __**anon-**__ sorry it wasn't so soon! __**LunarFairyPrincess1989- **__whoa, thanks…for all those reviews! It caught me off guard and was kind of like a slap in the face that I need to get back writing! Thanks for that:D I will try to keep great work coming, but no guarantees! __**annabellex2-**__ here's the update! __**Danielle-**__here ya go. Finally updated after 10 yearsxP_

**A/N heyo! I don't really have much to cover this A/N because I want to go ahead and get to the chapter. I'm already extremely late updating this and I do't even have a way to explain everything that's happened. Ugh, I'm not so proud of this though either, I kind of needed to time skip so that's the purpose of this anyway. **

**Disclaimer: Never met them so therefore don't own them…but I might meet them in July so, we'll where it goes ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**(Hidden)**

***Skylar's POV***

**-Hours Later-**

I wake up sitting on my bed in 2I. I'm still in my party clothes, (i.e. my jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers) so…I guess I could have fallen asleep. I dig in my pocket for my phone to check the time.

Nothing.

I scrunch up my face as I check all of my jean's pockets for the little device. I come up empty. I standup off the bed and walk to my dresser. I dig through the top drawer's contents until I find my old watch. 1:38am. only a few hours since I last checked. I put the watch back and walk over to my door. I grab the handle and turn it.

It stops.

"Whoa, what's wrong with my door?" I say aloud. I jiggle the handle and continue trying to let myself out of the small area. It still doesn't budge. What the hell? I bang on the door. "Hello!? I'm stuck in my room! Can someone try to open the door?" I shout. I shove at the door hoping for it to do anything. I hear the sound of footsteps near my room. "Can you open the door?" I ask. The door creaks from the person leaning on it.

"I can't do that Lindsey."

"Blair?" I ask. I push the door. "Why won't you open the door?" I ask. She chuckles softly.

"You just don't know how to follow directions…" she 'tsks' in the hallway.

"What are you talking about?" I ask quietly.

"You don't seem to understand…_**you **_aren't meant to be happy. Your purpose is to do what _**I **_say. Not go off trying to live your own pathetic life. You belong to _**me**_. You're nothing but a living line back to your dad's money. That is IT. You shouldn't even exist you little bitch." She says. I feel my mouth fall open and my cheeks burn in anger and embarrassment. "You've messed up everything. My whole plan for the girls. You had to go and turn it into being about yourself. You had to go and make one of the guys fall for you, when it should have been one of _**my**_girls. You made the whole group of boys resent all of us. I don't even understand it. You aren't pretty, you aren't smart, and you have no motivation for living. You can't do anything…hell I bet your parents probably killed themselves because of what a disgrace you are." She says. I feel my eyes wetting. I start to see red. That's it…

"NO!" I shout. I fist my hands at my sides.

"No?" she asks.

"NO! I'm tired of this! I'm tired of you! Just because you are supposed to be my parent doesn't mean you own me, I'm not some…some object you can just inherit. I'm a person! I have feelings! And I've been hiding my feelings for way too long! You don't like me. I fucking get it okay! The feeling is mutual! That still doesn't mean you kick me when I'm down and make me afraid to come home. A place where I'm supposed to feel safe. I'm tired of taking it like it doesn't bother me; I'm tired of not fighting back. You've abused me long enough. Mentally, emotionally, and even physically. It may say you're my mother on paper…but _you have __**never**__ been a mother to me_. You will never be **my** mother. My parents loved me. I know for a fact they did. You are an evil, narcissistic bitch, and the worst person to ever grace the earth. You make me sick. You've never been my family and I hate you." I laugh sadistically. "I _**HATE**_ YOU!" I yell. I kick the door with my shoe. I hear silence on the other end of the door.

"You aren't leaving this room ever again. It locks from the outside…say goodbye to your little big time boyfriend." She says menacingly. I hear the step fade away from my door and I bang on the wood.

"BLAIR! BLAIR COME BACK HERE! LET ME OUT OF THIS ROOM!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I punch and hit the door until my knuckles start to bust open and bleed. I lean my back on the frame and slide down to the floor. My throat starts to constrict and swallowing becomes a difficult feat. My eyes burn as hot tears fall down my cheeks. A chocked sob slips from my lips and then all my barricades break. The tears fall freely, the crying comes loudly, and I just pull my knees up to my chest to cry to myself. I bite my lip as my nose runs, and I wipe it off on the fabric of denim on my knee. I look around my room. Around my jail cell. Never would I have thought my room would become the place I hate most.

:

:

:

:

I stay locked in my room for a couple of days I think. I don't really know since my old watch disappeared a while ago. They pass by slower than the last, those seconds. Bianca brings me food everyday so I won't starve to death. But she can't force me to eat it. I almost try to starve a couple times but cave after 3 days of not eating. She delivers it with her head down, as if looking at me would make her turn into something like me. She leaves everyday by locking the door back behind her. Mckenzie throws in a roll of tissue for me to use every week. She throws it at me when she opens the door. My clothes are slipped through the door, the crack at the bottom. My room becomes my safe haven only because Blair never enters.

The "days" change into "weeks" and I've gotten quiet. I've given up on yelling and trying to get out. It's no use anyway. I can't tell whether I've been in here for days, hours, weeks or a month. Every now and then Blair stands by my door and talks to me. Or should I say talks down to me. She's told me that everyone had stopped looking for me. They finally believed that I moved back to Florida to live with one of my friends…well everyone but Camille. She doesn't mention Carlos anymore.

I don't know if it's to drive me crazy thinking that he doesn't care…or if he really has stopped caring. One month passes by, one turns to two…two turns to four. She tells me they are getting ready to going on a tour. The Better With U Tour.

I'm proud of them, and I listen to their CD when I can. When I get lonely, when I need to remember what it's like feeling…what it's like being outside. What it's like hearing Carlos. Their voices comfort me and I feel like I would have gone insane if not for that. Another week or so goes by and I find out the twins are their opening act. They are gone from home more often.

I don't leave my bed very often. There's no reason to. I get use to being in the small room and come to terms with my conscious. Maybe staying here for the rest of my life wouldn't be so bad. It's away from Blair, and that's all I care about. The thought of ever seeing her face or even being near her nearly makes me retch. She terrifies me, and pisses me off at the same time. In all honesty, if I see her again. I don't know what I'd do.

Cry?

Punch her?

Strangle her with my bare hands until she knows how I've felt under her parental guidance all these years?

Not have any emotion.

I lose count of how long passes by, it's all just a blur by now. One night I was sitting on my bed staring at the wall near the door for god knows why. Entertainment is my best guess. The door opened up to reveal Bianca standing there with a straight face.

"What do you want?" I ask raspily for not having spoken for such a long time. She leaves the door cracked open and walks over to me. I look to the door panicked. Is Blair out there?

"I'm here to help you." She says finally. My yes snap to her confused.

"What are you-"

"Shut up and listen!" she whisper yells. She face palms. "Sorry I didn't mean that. I'm trying to help you get out of here. What my mom is doing to you is horrible. I should have helped you earlier but mom was suspecting it. I tried to talk her into letting you out, but she shut me down. I don't support this…" she shakes her head and looks at the ground. "I never supported this." she says. I stand up from my bed. She takes in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I've always sort of wanted mom to love me, so that's why I do what I do. I sort of got caught up along the way and thought what I was doing was right. You never deserved what we put you through and I can't apologize enough. You don't have to accept it…my apology, but it would make me feel better if I could get you out." she says.

She grabs my wrist and holds it palm up. She places my phone in my hand and closes my fingers around it. She smiles and pulls me from the safety of my room, to the dark living room. I forgot the place looked like this. All the space around me makes me feel nervous. That witch could be hiding anywhere for all I know. She looks around for Mckenzie or Blair and then runs to the front door. We end up in the hallway.

"Go to Camille's room. 4J remember? She'll clue you in on everything." She says. "Good luck…and I'm really sorry again." she says. I nod and back away. "Oh and Skylar…" I stop at her use of my friendlier name. She smiles. "He hasn't forgotten about you." She says. She jerks her head to 2J and I smile slightly.

Bianca slips back into the apartment and I look at the screen of my phone.

"3 months? Seriously?" I question aloud croakily. I really wouldn't have known though, my room had no window and I had no idea how time was going outside. Whatever. I'm out. That's what's important…right?

I put my phone into the front of my bra and pull up my over sized pants. Pink and brown pajama bottoms. I speed walk to 4J and raise my weak hand to knock. The door opens while my hand is mid-air. The bouncy curly hair brunette opens the door with a smile and pulls me straight in.

"So…what have I missed?" I ask quietly. Camille ushers me to her couch and we sit down. She laughs, actually laughs at my question. I cough to clear my throat. "What's so funny?" I ask. She shakes her brown hair.

"I just can't believe that it took us all of three months to finally find you…and you were at home the whole time." she says.

"Well believe it. I'm just glad I'm out of there…I hate that bitch with all my heart, and I hope she gets what she deserves one day." I say. I shake my head and put a hand on my hair when a thought shakes me.

"When do the guys go on tour?!" I nearly shout. Camille gives me a merciful smile.

"They left a week ago to do their concerts in the northwest…"

"Aren't the twins supposed to be on it too?"

"Yeah…they are coming back next week to pick them up before they leave for another 2 months." She says. I let my head hang. She places a hand on my back. "I'm sorry Sky…we'll try to catch them when they get here." she says optimistically. I shake my head.

"That's not enough time to get everything off my chest…" I murmur feeling the sting of tears coming to my eyes again.

"I-I'm sorry Skylar." She whispers again. I shrug halfheartedly.

"Maybe it's not so bad…this will give me time to get myself back together." I laugh sadly. "I don't want to them to finally see me again when I'm looking like…" I motion to my tattered appearance. "…this." I say. "Besides…I want to look and feel my best when I finally see Carlos again." I say with heat in my cheeks as I look at my hands. Camille chuckles and pulls me close to her. We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before I sigh. "I don't know where I'm going to live now Camille. I don't have any money with me, and I don't have any clothes either." I say pulling away. She gives me a smirk and stands up from the couch.

"You're staying here Skylar. I talked to my dad and he is up for it. You can stay here as long as you like." She says happily. Clearly proud of herself. I squeal, jump up, and wrap my arms around her in a hug.

"Thanks so much, this means the world to me!"

"Yeah, now you'll be like the little sister I never had." She says pinching my cheek. I swat her hand away and laugh. My laugh turns into partial crying and I wipe at my face. "Come on. We should go to bed. It's like 4 in the morning. You need to rest up." she says. She guides me to her room and her bed. "You can take my bed tonight. We'll trade out next week." She says with a wink. She turns off the light as I settle under the covers. When she closes the door I feel myself relax.

For the first time in years…I feel safe and sound going to bed.

:

:

I slept like a freaking infant last night…well besides the constant feeling that I was locked inside my room and that Blair was going to come in and do who knows what to me…but when I woke up at 5 in the afternoon I had enough energy to last me days.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Camille says as I walk into the kitchen. She has a script in hand. I stick out my tongue playfully.

"Not sleeping beauty." I say heading to the refrigerator as if I live here. Oh wait, I do now. Suck on that Blair!

"Oh yeah I forgot, Cinderella." She says cheekily. I roll my eyes as I pull out orange juice and an apple off the table. I take a bite of the apple and close my eyes as the juice explodes on my taste buds. Fresh food is great. "Hey," she starts. I swallow and open my eyes to look at the brunette. "I've got a call back for a role and I'll be gone for a couple of hours. My dad is out too, so don't leave the apartment, okay? I don't want Blair to come back after you, so stay here. Please." She says earnestly.

"O-Oh…I understand." I say. I suddenly loose what little an appetite I had.

"But! When I get back we'll go out okay? Get you some fresh air and let everyone know you aren't…gone…or dead." She says solemnly. I nod.

"Okay. I'll stay put." I murmur.

"Get some more rest. Tomorrow, we are taking you out shopping." She says happily. I smile. I nod again. She stands up from the chair, and gives me another hug before she leaves the apartment. I sigh and stand up going to watch TV to pass time. Rickshaw Cops is on and I relax on the couch and watch the entertaining show. After 3 episodes I feel drained of energy and fall asleep. I guess my little energy burst didn't last long after all. Soon enough pictures of a particular Latino with an adorable hockey helmet invade my dreams.

Sweet dreams? Absolutely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN DON'T SHOOT ME! I tried! But this one was sorta filler I guess, and besides I'm rusty. I hope you guys didn't hate it! I wanna apologize for the butt load of time you all had to wait. Sorry! I can't say it enough. Next chapter I hope to pick it up skipping another week. Alotta skipping I know, but it's alright. It's not an enormous deal right…RIGHT?! Throw your complaints or pitchforks at me in a review. I deserve it for waiting this long to update. But yeah, I still love you guys hope ya still love me!**

**Quote(s) of the day: **_**"I LIKE TO MOVE IT, MOVE IT! HE LIKES TO MOVE IT, MOVE IT! SHE LIKES TO MOVE IT, MOVE IT! WE LIKE TOOOO? MOVE IT!"**_

**BTR Quote: **_**"Why do I wear the helmet? *gets hit in head* That was a rock."**_

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	10. Drastic Measures

**Shika cha what?!: no shout outs today**

**A/N ahaha! Here for another update! I am now done with extensive time skipping…after this last time;) oh and the chapter name….totally my brother's idea. He wanted to choose the title so I let him, and now we have it. Idk if it has to do with the actual chapter but ya know…whatever. Oh and the ending part is kinda…meh to me. Let me know if you want more convo like it in the future…or to cut it now! Let's DO this thing!**

**Disclaimer: it's the same old, same old…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**(Drastic Measures)**

***Skylar's POV***

**~One week later~**

"No- no. no. no. no." I complain digging my heels into the carpet unsuccessfully stopping my movement. My wrist is yanked forward and I am forced into stepping forward and walking. I groan and trudge on with Camille's hand tight around my wrist.

"You've had enough fucking time to wait. They are coming in today, and you are going to see them." she commands. I whine as she pushes me onto the couch in the lobby. She whips out her phone and types out a quick text. I cross my arms over my chest and try my best to look pissed, but really my heart is pump- no pounding almost out of my chest. I'm petrified and excited at the same time, but I don't even know why.

Her phone pings and her fingers start flying over the screen. Her face lights up and I feel my heart sink. I start to look around nervously, and the thought of taking off running goes through my head. My palms start to feel moist. I rub them on my new jeans and pray that Buddha Bob randomly comes up to me with a job. I know that neither Blair nor the twins will randomly come down here having left for the studio over an hour ago. But I still feel nervous for being out of Camille's place for only the third time this week. I'm still not completely use to being in large open spaces again. It just makes my skin buzz.

I tried going to work two days ago, but when Buddha Bob told me that 2I needed maintenance help I kinda sorta had a mini panic attack. Long story short he told me I should just take the rest of the month off. He would still pay me for my scheduled work. I tried to talk him out of it, but when beard man has decided. It is done.

"They will be here in 5 minutes." She says perkily. I just now notice her phone is back in her pocket.

"C-Camille…I don't- I don't think I'm ready yet." I stutter. She rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips.

"I don't know why you are freaking out. This is going to be great! I haven't told the guys yet and they are going to be _**so**_ surprised! This is going to be the-" Her words go in one ear and out the other. My heart thuds in my chest when I see a long black limo pulling up to the front of the Palm Woods. I shoot up out of my seat and look to the doors with wide eyes. Camille stops whatever she had been saying and turns around to see what I'm looking at.

The doors to the limo open up and soon enough the four boys that make up Big Time Rush are walking our way. Camille squeals and takes off in a sprint and tackles Logan mid stride when they get four feet through the door. I wince as they fall to the ground painfully loud. The other boys help them up, but everything fades out when I make eye contact with a certain boy. I swear either the world or my heart stopped at that moment. I could no longer feel my heart throbbing in my chest.

Did it explode?

Everything felt like it was going too slow to be considered normal. He lets go of Logan's arm and squints in my direction. I raise my hand up slowly and give him a small wave, then time speeds back in hitting me like a tidal wave. His smile appears on his face, and then I forget why I was even nervous. He starts running my way, and sooner than I realize I'm picked up off the ground in a bone crushing hug.

When he puts me down I'm sniffling and wiping off tears that had unconsciously accumulated on my cheeks. His happy demeanor falls and he holds my face in-between his warm hands; eyes full of concern. I almost laugh at the circumstances. His thumbs simultaneously wipe away at the tracks on my cheeks.

"What's wrong?!" he asks worriedly. I put my hands on his and bring them away from my face. I smile weakly, and use my shoulder to wipe away the salty water.

"N-Nothing. I'm happy. I'm crying happy tears." I say. I let go of his hands and wrap my arms around his waist. He returns the hug and lays his head atop mine.

"When did you get back?!" he asks pulling away. I let him go reluctantly. I run my hand over my face once more before I get the guts to speak back up.

"I didn't really leave…I've been locked in my room for the past 3 months. Bianca and Camille got me out a week ago, and I've been staying with Camille since then…Blair hasn't caught me yet, and I'm trying to keep it that way. I don't know what she's going to do when she finally gets me." I admit out of nowhere. "You have to leave again today…don't you?" I ask weakly trying to get the focus off me. He nods solemnly.

"Yeah."

"How long?" I ask although I already know the answer. I just need conformation.

"2 months." he says not taking his eyes off mine. I laugh nervously and run a hand through my hair. I shake my head. Kendall comes up to the two of us and places a hand on Carlos's shoulder.

"We're leaving in 5 minutes." He says. He looks to me and smiles. In a way he looks relieved. "Hey Lindsey." Hey says with silent apology. He pats Carlos shoulder before he walks away, leaving Carlos and me to our thoughts.

"I-I do- I don't want you to leave me again." I say quietly. "This…this could be the last time I ever get to see you and you are leaving again in like 5 minutes." I murmur.

"No." he says firmly. "Don't think like that. You _will_ be here when we come back, and everything will be fine!" he says. I decide not to argue with him. He smiles and tucks me under his arm.

"You know, I never got finished asking you something at the party…" he says with coy grin. I cock my head to the side in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You know after we…after we kissed?" he asks with a blush coloring his already tan cheeks. I feel my face color at the memory, after when we kissed…and then I blanch.

Before I got abducted.

I move from under his arm and turn to face him.

"I was going to ask you…if- if you wanted to you know be my girlfriend? But you don't have to, only if you want to. It would suck and I would feel dumb if I asked you only for you to turn me down. I already feel stupid now because I don't even-" I giggle and place a finger to his lips shutting him up. He crosses his eyes to stare at it.

"Carlos," I say hesitantly. He looks at me. I take in a deep breath before I calmly say: ", I would be honored to be your girlfriend." His face immediately lights up, and he grins the biggest smile I've ever seen him smile. He goes to pull me into one of his famous Carlos hugs but James's voice stops him mid-action.

"HEY! WE'RE LEAVING LOS!" he shouts. Carlos groans and gives me a quick hug before jogging to catch up with the other boys. He turns around starts walking backwards to wave at me one last time. I give him a short wave back.

"I'll call you later!" he yells. I nod back and wave again. I watch him walk out the doors for the last time. Camille makes her way back over to me with a huge smile on her face.

"You really did miss him." I observe as I nudge her.

"Yeah…but I could say the same thing to you." She says raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Whenever I looked over her you were both being all cutesy and stuff." She says. I smile faintly.

"Yeah well guess what." I command.

"What?"

"Guess who has just gotten her very first boyfriend." I say nonchalantly.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope…he asked me a few seconds ago and he said he'd call me la- oh crap. Camille! I don't have his number!" I exclaim. All the space around me becomes over bearing and my breathing is short and labored. I grab the front of her shirt in fear. She unwinds my hands from her shirt.

"I'll give it to him. Don't worry, I got you girl." She says immediately stopping my oncoming panic attack. I take in a deep breath and blink. "Come on let's get you back to my place. You need to start getting out more." She says shaking her head. I nod and grab her wrist tightly.

Payback for earlier.

"Ouch." She complains. I smirk silently to myself.

:

:

2 hours later I'm pulling on a pair of shorts after taking a shower. I'm making my way back to sit on the floor at the foot of Camille's bed when I hear my phone buzz. I look at the locked bedroom door. Camille and her dad are gone to get food for dinner, they asked if I wanted to go, but I would rather lock myself in her room and watch my much missed cable. I sit on the soft carpet and go to read the message.

"Unfamiliar number eh?" I inquire aloud. I open the message.

**Unknown Number 7:15pm  
><strong>_Hey there:)_

**Reply: **_who is this?_

**Unknown Number 7:16pm  
><strong>_Oh im so srry! Its Carlos!:D_

I smile to myself and set his number in my phone before replying back.

**To Carlos Garcia  
><strong>_Oh hey! Wassup?_

**Carlos Garcia 7:18pm  
><strong>_Bored:( were abt 2 get on the plane 2 NY  
><em>**Carlos Garcia 7:18pm  
><strong>_and I miss you…  
><em>**Reply: **_that doesn't sound boring at all…..you haven't even been gone that long… you cant miss me._

**Carlos Garcia 7:19pm  
><strong>_Idc I still miss you  
><em>**Carlos Garcia 7:19pm  
><strong>_does that mean u don't miss me?  
><em>**Carlos Garcia7:19pm  
><strong>_I'm hurt!_

I roll my eyes at his texts.

**Reply: **_no I do miss you, I promise. i miss you every second you're away. happy?_

**Carlos Garcia 7:21pm  
><strong>_U just said that 2 mak me feel better  
><em>**Carlos Garcia 7:21pm  
><strong>_Its not the sam  
><em>**Carlos Garcia 7:21pm  
><strong>_not at all I tell you.  
><em>**Reply: **_fine, don't believe me then. I guess I'll just stop txting you then…_

**Carlos Garcia 7:22pm  
><strong>_NOOOO DON'T LEAVE ME!  
><em>**Carlos Garcia 7:23pm  
><strong>_I don't wnt to listen 2 James tlk about his hair  
><em>**Carlos Garcia 7:23pm  
><strong>_I cant do it the whole plane rideD:  
><em>**Reply: **_lol, ok I won't leave you alone then._

**Carlos Garcia 7:25pm  
><strong>_ThankUUUUU!  
><em>**Reply:**_ haha you r welcome:)_

About halfway through our texting Camille came in and was mocking me about it. I think Carlos and I texted each other until like 11 o'clock before he had to go saying that they had to get up early in the morning for setup or something. We said goodnight and then I put my phone on the charger.

Is it normal to be too jittery and happy to go to sleep after just texting someone?

Is it normal for my heart to nearly thump out my chest when I get a text from him?

Is it normal to love someone this early on in knowing them?

Because…

I think I love Carlos Garcia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ahhahahahahaha fast second chapter (NOT REALLY). You all deserved it though. After the hell I've put you all through in waiting. Or maybe you haven't really gone through that at all and this is just a story you see and are like 'oh yeah, I'm bored might as well read this next chapter'. Regardless of your reasons or mine, I'm happy to say I did this one fairly fast after ending the last one. I just put a little space in-between so you guys had time to review and for me to give the shout-outs. and now the next one will take time since one of my moms friends accidently deleted all of her computer data (including my storiees)...Anyhoo! Let's get quoting:)**

**Quote(s) of the day: **_**"…cause in the morning…I'm making waffles!"**_

**BTR Quote: **_**"You don't understand teen love."**_


End file.
